002
by sasuke fans
Summary: NARUTO: Aku akan membalaskan dendamku/ Sasuke : Sakura! / SADARLAH SASUKE, AKU BUKAN DIA!/ Orochimaru : Senjata yang kubuat menjadi senjata bunuh diriku, lucukan/002? / misi rahasiamu adalah...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Tragedy, Drama, Fantasy

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota Konoha yang begitu tertib dan bangun-bangun pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa kendaraan bertenaga listrik dan gas berlalu-lalang di jalanan, kota ini sungguh banyak perubahan setelah beberapa ilmuwan menerapkan berbagai teknologi canggih untuk menjamin kehidupan penduduk kota Konoha. Angin musin dingin sedang bertiup ke kota Konoha, cuaca begitu dingin dan membuat orang yang akan keluar harus mengenakan pakaian yang tebal.

**Bandara internasional Konoha**

Beberapa orang masih terlihat santai di ruangn tunggu, menunggu pesawat yang akan mereka naiki.

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut softpink sebahu, kulitnya putih dan mata emeraldnya begitu indah.

"Uhm, mungkin 6 bulan," Jawab seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ravennya dan matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Lama! Apa selama itu kau akan disana?"

"Hn, itu perintah ayah,"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau pergi selama itu?"

"Rajinlah bekerja dengan nona Tsunade, dia tidak suka kalau kau bermalas-malasan," Ucap laki-laki itu dan menyentil pelan jidat gadis berambut softpink.

Haruno Sakura nama gadis berambut softpink itu, dia sedang mengantar Uchiha Sasuke, pacarnya ke bandara, sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan dengan begitu harmonis tanpa adanya masalah antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke akan pergi ke kawasan Uchiha, yang dimana kota itu hanya ada orang-orang yag sudah sejak lahir mereka akan di tetapkan sebagai penegak hukum atau politikus di Konoha, kawasan Uchiha sangat jauh dari Konoha, Sasuke di panggil kembali oleh ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku, sepertinya Fugaku ingin Sasuke mengambil posisinya, mau gimana lagi, sudah setahun Sasuke lulus kuliah bersamaan dengan Sakura namun Sasuke masih belum kembali ke kota Uchiha, sebenarnya yang akan mengganti posisi Fugaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, namun Itachi yang sangat keras kepala dan menentang peraturan yang ada di kota Uchiha, membuat Fugaku murka dan mengusir Itachi, sekarang Itachi lebih memilih bergabung di kota Akatsuki yang dimana kota itu terkumpul dengan orang-orang yang menentang peraturan yang ada di kota mereka masing-masing, bisa di bilang mereka pemberontak namun mereka tidak menjadi teroris, mereka lebih memilih bersaing dalam saham dan politik di berbagai kota besar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, cepatlah kembali," Ucap Sakura dan menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke, merasa akan kesepian jika Sasuke tidak ada

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, memegang tangan Sakura dan memejamkan matanya, merasa ingin berisitrahat sejenak di bahu orang yang paling di sayanginya,

"Sa-Sasuke, orang-orang melihat kita," bisik Sakura dengah wajahnya memerah, melihat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tunggu itu menatap mereka dan tersenyum, mungkin mereka paham akan apa yang mereka lihat, sepasang kekasih yang akan terpisah sementara waktu.

"Abaikan saja," Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sakura yang menangkan dirinya hanya tersenyum melirik Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana ini, kami tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya,"_

"_Ada apa?!"_

"_Mesinnya tidak berfungsi, pesawat ini akan mendarat darurat dan tidak tepat pada landasan,"_

"_Evakuasi seluruh penumpang yang ada di gedung,"_

Percakapan antara pilot dan menara pilot seperitnya sedang dalam keadaan darurat, sebuah pesawat yang akan mendarat tidak bisa mengontrol pesawatnya dan pesawat itu akan segera mendarat atau lebih tepatnya akan segera jatuh dan diperkirakan akan jatuh mengenai gedung bandara.

"Ibu, lihat ada pesawat yang menuju kemari," Ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama ibunya dan dia melihat pesawat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tepat gedung bandara, ibunya yang penasaran dengan ucapan anaknya, melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk anaknnya.

"PESAWATNYA MENUJU KESINI...!" Teriak ibu-ibu itu dan segera menggedong anakknya menjauh dari dinding kaca gedung bandara.

_Peringatan, peringatan, peringatan, kepada seluruh calon penumpang segera mengevakusi diri ke pintu darurat, kami ulangi lagi kepada seluruh calon penumpang segera mengevakuasikan diri, terjadi kesalahan sistem dan kami tidak bisa bertindak._

Dalam hitungan detik orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung berlarian menuju pintu keluar bangunan, berlari dengan tidak tertib dan tidak hati-hati, membuat beberapa orang terjatuh bahkan ada yang terinjak, Sasuke dan Sakura masih berlari dan menuju pintu darurat namun orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu terlalu banyak dan dan sulit untuk menggunakan lift, mereka beralih menuju tangga darurat, Sasuke terus berlari menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat.

Sebuah pesawat sudah menghantam gedung bandara konoha dan kerusakan pada gedung itu sangat parah, hampir seluruh bangunannya roboh dan membuat beberapa orang terjebak dan ada yang tertimpah dengan reruntuhan bangunan, beberapa dari mereka terluka parah bahkan ada yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura...! Sakura..!" teriak Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang terjatuh dari tangga akibat pesawat yang sudah menerobos ke dalam gedung dan membuat gedung itu berguncang keras.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan," Sa-su-ke," Ucap Sakura dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, saat jatuh tadi kepala Sakura juga terkena benturan dan membuat kepala Sakura sedikit berdarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri.

Gedung bandara begitu rusak parah dan tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan dari dalam pesawat, ledakan yang cukup besar mengancurkan kembali beberapa dinding gedung bandara yang masih berdiri, listrik dalam gedung itu padam dan beberapa orang yang masih terjebak ketakutan dan memohon-mohon agar selamat dari tragedi ini.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuruni tangga darurat dan melewati ruangan menuju tempat keluar, ruangan itu sedikit gelap dan banyak reruntuhan dari gedung itu.

"Tolooong...!Toloongg...!"

Sakura mendengar ada yang meminta tolong dan meminta Sasuke untuk menuju ke arah suara itu, saat sampai di tempat orang yang meminta tolong itu, terlihat seorang dengan wajahnya yang sudah tua , umurnya kisaran 60an, setengah tubuhnya tertimpah reruntuhan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah di sekelilingnya, Sasuke menuruni Sakura dan mencoba mencari cara untuk mengeluarkannya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri reruntuhan itu dan mencoba mendorong reruntuhan itu, Sedangkan Sakura berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Tenanglah pak, kami akan menolongmu," Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa di tolong dengan keadaan seperti ini,"

"Tunggulah, kami akan segera mencari bala bantuan,"

"Sakura, kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera mencari orang-orang yang bisa membantu," ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi mencari bantuan.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Iya,"

"Beruntunglah kau bersamanya, dia orang yang baik,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Uhm, sepertinya sudah waktunya, aku sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi,"

"Tunggu! Dia akan segera kembali dan menolong anda,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku memang sampai di sini saja,"

"Tolong bersabarlah," Ucap Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, sedih melihat orang yang sedang sekarat di hadapannya,

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, nona..."

"..Sakura, namaku Sakura,"

"Nona Sakura, ada pesan yang aku sampaikan kepadamu, pesan yang sangat penting dan ingatlah ini," Ucap orang itu dan kemudian membisikan beberapa kata.

"Itu, itu apa?"

"Itu sebuah kode rahasia, ingatlah kode itu, terima kasih," ucap orang itu tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Sasuke yang telah kembali dengan tangan hampa melihat orang itu sudah menutup matanya dan tidak bernapas lagi, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menangis di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berlari, dengan keadaan ruangan yang sedikit gelap, beberapa pintu sulit di buka, akibat sistem dengan menggunakan listrik, seluruh pintu tertutup rapat dan sulit untuk di buka.

Di luar gedung, polisi, pemadam kebakaran, dan ambluns segera bersiap, pemadam kebakan membuka paksa pintu gedung bandara dengan kapak mereka, dan segera mereka berlarian masuk kedalam gedung mencari orang-orang yang terjebak.

Seperti terdengar ledakan lagi di lantai atas gedung bandara Konoha, membuat beberapa lantainya jebol dan berjatuhan di lantai satu, saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke berlari di lantai satu, Sakura yang melihat tepat di depan mereka langit-langit gedung akan roboh membuat Sakura mendorong Sasuke lebih jauh dan akhirnya Sakura tertimpah reruntuhan itu begitu juga Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" Ucap Seseorang membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, diliriknya ke arah suara tadi dan terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum menatapnya.<p>

"Sakura," Ucap Sasuke dan bangun dari tempatnya tertidur, Sasuke memperhatikan di sekitarnya, yang terlihat hanya hamparan rerumputan hijau dan pohon-pohon yang bergoyang perlahan ditiup angin," Ini dimana?" ucap Sasuke, merasa asing dengan tempatnya sekarang.

"Uhm... dimana yaa, mungkin ini hanya mimpi," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Mimpi?"

_Dek' dek'_

Sasuke merasa melihat sesuatu, melihat gedung bandara yang hancur di tabrak pesawat yang tiba-tiba jatuh, orang-orang panik yang berlarian dan akhirnya Sasuke melihat dia dan Sakura tertimpah reruntuhan, penglihatan itu membuat kepala Sasuke terasa berat dan sangat Sakit, membuatnya kembali terbaring dan masih menatap Sakura yang melihatnya terbaring.

"Hee..., Kau tidur lagi?"

"Sakura...," Ucap Sasuke, merasa tubuhnya ikut berat dan hanya menutup matanya dan membukanya, masih terlihat Sakura yang tersenyum, menutupnya lagi dan membukanya lagi, dan terlihat yang ada di sampingnya, Sakura yang terbaring dengan kepala dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah.

"SAKURAAAAA...!" Teriak Sasuke histeris dan segera bangun dari kasurnya, namun usahnya itu sia-sia, lima orang yang ada di ruangan itu tiga di antaranya sedang menahan Sasuke untuk tidak bangun, membuat Sasuke merontah-rontah dengan kuat.

"Sasuke, tenanglah," Ucap Kakasih.

Sasuke masih merontah dan menatap ke arah Kakashi, "Sakura! Sakura! dimana dia! Prof. Kakashi! Sakura dimana! Lepaskaan...!" Ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan keadaannya yang sangat kacau, wajahnya begitu ketakutan dan memaksa mereka untuk melepaskannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan tenang, beri dia obat penenang," Ucap Tsunade.

Tiga orang yang menahan Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka langsung menyuntikkan obat penenang ke lengan Sasuke, dalam hitungan detik membuat Sasuke yang tadinya merontah-rontah kini menjadi tenang dan tubuhnya terasa tidak berdaya.

"Sakura," Sasuke masih memanggilnya.

"Tenanglah, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Sakura dimana?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah, seakan-akan dia sangat mengantuk.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok, beristirahatlah," ucap Kakasih dan berjalan keluar, 3 orang yang menahan Sasuke ikut berjalan keluar.

"Kau merepotkan juga," ucap Tsunade dan juga berjalan keluar.

"Sa-ku-ra" Ucap Sasuke perlahan dan tertidur akibat efek obat penenang yang di berikan.

Kakashi Hatake, 3 orang perawat laki-laki dan Tsunade terlihat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Konoha, Tsunade adalah dokter sekaligus kepala rumah sakit konoha, Kakashi Hatake adalah profesor yang kadang mengajarkan anak-anak kuliahan ilmu teknologi dan tak kadang dia juga selalu mengadakan penelitian pribadi di rumahnya sendiri, Kakashi begitu ramah namun sangat tertutup, kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu di laboratorium akibat kesalahan sistem dan meledak begitu saja membuat Kakashi masih sulit untuk melupakan hal itu, dimana sahabatnya Rin dan Obito mati demi menolong Kakashi, dan bekas luka di wajahnya dan di matanya membuatnya selalu ingat akan hal itu, maka dari itu Kakashi selalu terlihat mengenakan penutup mulut dan penutup mata kanannya, kejadian ini sudah sangat lama, entah luka itu sudah sembuh atau Kakashi yang tidak ingin melepaskan penutup setengah wajahnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, nona Tsunade?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan membuat tubuhnya kembali stabil, beberapa memar di tubuhnya bekas tertimpah reruntuhan sudah hampir hilang, hanya saja.., kita tidak tahu keadaan mentalnya jika mendengar kabar Sakura," Ucap Tsunade menghela napas dan merasa sedih mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

"Apa sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja,"

"Jangan, dampaknya akan lebih parah lagi jika dia mengetahuinya sendiri, bicarakanlah dengannya baik-baik jika dia sudah siap, aku permisi dulu, prof. Kakashi" Ucap Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan kini berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Kakashi yang membungkuk perlahan saat Tsunade pamit, kini berjalan sendiri keluar rumah Sakit.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari kemudian, Sasuke di bolehkan pulang dan Kakashi yang mengatur segala urusan Sasuke, Untuk sementara waktu Sasuke tinggal bersama Kakashi.<p>

"Kapan kau akan cerita?" Ucap Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu Kakashi yang belum-belum juga menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau singgah ke cafe dekat sini,"

Sasuke hanya menatap malas ke arah Kakashi dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Ucap salah seorang pelayan wanita yang ada di cafe itu.

"Jus tomat saja," Ucap Sasuke.

Pelayan yang mencatat pesanan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat memerah saat menatap Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang sadar akan hal itu, berdehem perlahan membuat si nona pelayan itu sadar diri."Eh, Dan anda tuan," Ucap pelayan itu kepada Kakashi,"

"Secangkir kopi saja,"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," Ucap Nona itu segera mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Basa-basi Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Ucap Sasuke menatap bosan, menopang dagunya dan melihat ke arah jendela.

"Hahaha, Jangan tegang seperti itu, kau nantinya tidak akan siap mendengarkan hal ini,"

"Katakan saja apapun yang harus aku dengar,"

"Baiklah,"

Kakasih mulai menceritakan kejadian sebulan yang lalu yang di mana sebuah pesawat menghantam gedung bandara, dalam cerita Kakashi, menjelaskan, kapal itu dikendalikan oleh komplotan teroris yang ingin menghancurkan Kota Konoha, mereka juga memasang bom di dalam pesawat dan beberapa ruangan dalam gedung bandara internasional Konoha, Sasuke masih mendengar semua cerita Kakashi dan sampai dimana hampir seluruh penumpang yang ada di kapal tidak selamat dan beberapa orang ada yang luka-luka, termasuk Sasuke, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa selamatkan, tubuhnya tertimpah reruntuhan yang membuat tubuhnya remuk seketika, Sasuke yang ikut tertimpah juga, hanya pada bagian kaki dan tangannya dan luka itu segera sembuh karena pengobatan tepat yang diberikan nona Tsunade, raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, tatapannya kosong dan dadanya terasa sakit, mendengar kalimat Kakashi 'Dia tidak selamat' membuat Sasuke seakan-akan ingin menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar cafe tanpa pengucapkan apapun pada Kakashi, berlari tanpa arah tujuan, Kakashi yang melihatnya pergi tidak menahannya, membiarkan Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang sangat kacau, Sasuke berlari dan terus berlari, tanpa peduli dengan beberapa orang kaget ketika Sasuke melintasi kerumunan.

Saat ini Kakashi masih menunggu kopinya dan tidak beberapa lama pelayan tadi datang membawa secangkir kopi dan segelas jus tomat, wajah pelayan itu sedikit heran dengan kursi di depan laki-laki berambut silver itu.

"Ini pesanannya tuan, loh, orang yang di sini?"

"Simpan saja minumannya di sana," Ucap Kakashi ramah, Kakashi perlahan membuka penutup mulutnya untuk meneguk secangkir kopi hangatnya, pelayan itu kembali ber-_blushing_-ria menatap Kakashi tanpa mengenakan penutup mulut.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi menatapi pelayan itu belum pergi juga dan masih menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak, maaf, maaf," ucap pelayan itu dan bergegas pergi dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Kakasih hanya menatap bingung ke arah pelayan itu dan kembali menghabiskan kopinya dan mengenakan penutup mulutnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Apa Sudah lebih baik?" Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke yang tadi siang berlari keluar cafe meninggalkan Kakashi, kini sudah berada tepat di depan rumah Kakashi, wajahnya begitu kusut dan tatapnya begitu hampa, entah pikirannya masih berjalan atau pikirannya ikut mati.

Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan Kakashi dan berjalan masuk ke rumah kakashi, Kakashi yang paham dengan gerakan tubuh Sasuke, langsung mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamarmu," Ucap Kakashi memperlihatkan kamar kosong yang cukup luas, didalamnya sudah ada tempat tidur, lemari, pintu yang didalamnya adalah kamar mandi dan meja yang di dindingnya tertata beberapa buku-buku.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan segera masuk ke kamarnya, merebah dirinya di kasur, Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke sepintas dan menutup kamar Sasuke, "Beristirahatlah," Ucap kakashi sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Sasuke kembali mengingat cerita Kakashi yang membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan Sasuke menjatuhkan air matanya, semakin dia menahan rasa sakitnya semakin dia ingin menangis, mengingat hal-hal yang sudah di lewatkan bersama Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya.<p>

Sasuke tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke seperti sedang mengurung diri, Kakashi yang tidak begitu sibuk mengantarkan sarapan Sasuke ke kamarnya, Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur dengan wajahnya yang begitu sedih, masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata di wajahnya, Tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke, Kakashi kemudian menaruh sarapan Sasuke di meja yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

_Kriiiinggg...Kriiiingg...Kriiinngggg_

Telpon rumah Kakashi berbunyi dan Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke, berjalan menuju tempat telpon itu berdering.

"Halo, Kakashi di sini,"

"_Apa Sasuke ada bersamamu?"_

Terdengan suara seorang wanita dari telepon itu seperti suara seseorang yang dikenal Kakashi, Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke yang menelponnya.

"Iya,"

"_Syukurlah, bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"Dia sudah sembuh total, hanya saja, keadaan mentalnya sedikit terguncang,"

"_Uhm, aku turut berduka atas kematian Sakura, dia gadis yang cantik dan sangat baik, aku akan ke Konoha, mungkin akan tiba besok malam, maukah kau menjemputku, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke,"_

"Tentu, kabari saja jika anda sudah ada di bandara,"

"_Terima kasih, Profesor Kakashi,"_

"Aku senang bisa membantu anda," ucap Kakashi dan telpon dari Mikoto sudah terputus.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau tidur lagi?"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Sakura yang sedang memaksanya untuk segera bangun.

"Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dan tersadar dari tidurnya. Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan yang masih gelap, Jendala tidak buka dan lampu kamarnya tidak dinyalakan, Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan, membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih enak setelah tertidur cukup lama, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, buang air kecil dan mencuci mukanya, setelah itu berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati sarapan roti bakar, telur setengah matang dan susu, Sasuke menghampiri meja itu dan melahap sarapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun tuan muda?" Ucap Kakashi, sedikit bercanda dengan Sasuke, berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke, membuka jendela yang sudah sangat terang di luar sana, Sasuke masih tidak merespon Kakashi dan sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Ibumu akan datang besok," Ucap Kakashi lagi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Apa dia bersama ayah?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia akan datang sendirian,"

"Hn,"

"Ada apa? Kau masih tidak menyukai ayahmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau terlalu bersikap dingin,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau tidak mungkin berkurung di kamar saja kan?"

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti,"

"Kau tahu Yamato?"

"Uhm, dia adalah kepala bagian penegak hukum di Konoha,"

"Ternyata kau masih mengenalnya,"

"Dulu, setahun bersama ayah, membuatku mengingat beberapa orang yang kadang berkerja sama dengannya,"

"Oh, dia membutuhkan staf baru, sepertinya kau cocok dalam hal itu,"

"Uhm, akan ku pikirkan nanti, saat ini aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun,"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, kabari aku jika kau sudah siap menjalankan kehidupan barumu," Ucap Kakashi dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan membawa nampangnya keluar kamar, menuju dapur dan segera dia membersihkan alat makannya.

.

.

.

**Pukul 20:30**

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang tergerai hitam panjang sepinggang, wajahnya masih terlihat muda, kini menatap anak bungsunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika dia di sini, lagi pula, rumah ini terlalu besar dan hanya aku saja yang tinggal," ucap Kakashi, membawa segelas teh untuk Mikoto.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan anda profesor Kakashi,"

"Aku senang bisa membantunya,"

"Untuk apa ibu kemari?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau tidak akan kembali ke kawasan Uchiha?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini, dan sampaikan kepada ayah, kalau aku akan menjadi penegak hukum di Konoha,"

"Ibu akan membiarkanmu di Konoha jika itu keputusanmu," Ucap Mikoto dan memeluk Sasuke perlahan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di pelukan ibunya, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan ibunya dari sebuah pelukan itu, ibunya yang begitu perhatian kepadanya dan sangat menyanyanginya sejak dia kecil hingga sekarang.

"Menginaplah disini," Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usaha, aku akan mencari hotel saja,"

"Aku memaksa,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya beberapa Kamar kosong, anda bisa mengindap di sini," Ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Mikito dan mengikut Kakashi menenunjukkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kakashi sedang sibuk mengajar di salah satu kampus di Konoha, jadi Sasuke yang mengantarkan Ibunya ke bandara, Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian-kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat di gedung bandara itu yang kini sudah diperbaiki total akibat beberapa kerusakan pada gedung itu.

* * *

><p>Setahun kemudian.<p>

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan beberapa perintah dari Yamato, hanya saja Sasuke sedikit sulit untuk di perintah, dia lebih senang bergerak sendiri dan selalu mendapat teguran keras oleh Yamato.

"Kau melamun lagi, Uchiha," Ucap Sai, salah satu rekan kerja Sasuke di bagian devisinya, masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang tergabung dalam devisi penyelidikan, antara lain Shikamaru si jenius namun tetap saja merasa berat untuk melakukan apapun, Kiba dengan anjing pelacaknya akamaru, anjing dan majikan yang sangat akrab, dan Neji orangnya begitu dewasa dalam berpikir, mereka berlima berada di bawah kepimpinan Azuma Sarutobi, kepala bagian devisi penyelidikan.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Berpikir?"

"Uhm, apa data kejadian teroris di bandara itu masih ada?"

"Kalau data seperti itu, mungkin masih tersimpan di data kepolisian Konoha," Ucap Sai.

"Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan data itu?"

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarankan," ucap Kiba yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kiba, apa kau tahu cara mengambil data yang tersimpan di pimpinan?" Ucap Sai.

"Data? Hahaha, aku bukan ahli dalam hal itu, coba tanya Shikamaru,"

"Ada apa kalian mengucapkan namaku," Ucap Shikamaru yang juga baru masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Katanya mereka ingin mengambil data yang tersimpan," ucap kiba menunjuk ke arah Sai dan Sasuke.

"Data seperti itu sulit untuk di ambil begitu saja, dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan data itu?"

"Aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku hanya bisa bilang, selamat bermimpi saja," ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru...jangan ucapkan kata-kata kejam seperti itu," ucap Kiba protes.

"Aku akan mendapatnya sendiri," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya menatap Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ruangan Yamato dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba bergeser secara otomatis menandakan Sasuke boleh masuk.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ada yang ingin aku minta,"

"Apa itu?"

"Data kejadian teroris di bandara internasional Konoha setahun yang lalu,"

"Tidak semudah itu data yang kau minta akan di beri, kejadian itu sudah lama tidak di usut lagi, pihak kita sudah menyatakan itu murni dari teroris,"

"Apa anda punya bukti?"

"Iya, ada beberapa orang yang mencurigakan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi,"

"Apa anda rasa tidak ada hal yang mengganjal?"

"Uhm.. entalah, aku tidak meneruskan penyelidikan ini,"

"Aku yang akan menyelidikinya kembali, bisakah datanya aku minta?"

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku hanya kepala bagian dan yang mengontrol semua ini adalah tuan Danzo, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hak apapun,"

"Baiklah, aku permisi," ucap Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan Yamato dengan tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. "Cih," Sasuke sedikit kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya, merasa dirinya tidak berguna jika tidak bertindak.

* * *

><p>Di samping warung ramen Ichiraku, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengn rambut blondenya dan pipinya yang terdapat beberapa goresan sedang sibuk bermain rubik.<p>

"Oi, Naruto, jangan bermalas-malasan saja, cepat antarkan pesanan ini," Ucap Teuchi pemilik ramen Ichiraku yang sudah berusia paruh baya.

Warung ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, namun tetap banyak peminatnya, warung ramen Ichiraku ini hanya di dirikan oleh Teuchi dan anak gadisnya Ayame, istrinya sudah lama meninggalkan dan beliau tetap menjalankan bisnisnya hingga sekarang, Naruto, anak di panggilnya itu adalah langganan setia ramen Ichiraku namun Naruto yang hidup berpas-pasan harus berusaha mencari kerja dan akhirnya menjadi pengantar ramen.

"Antarkan ke alamat ini,"

"Baik, paman," Ucap Naruto dan bergegas mengambil motornya dan segera berangkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang bercat putih dan di sekeliling halamannya di tumbuhi banyak pepohonan.

"Permisi..., ramen Ichiraku,"

Tidak menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki dari dalam yang umurnya sama dengannya, rambut ravennya dan matanya yang hitam kelam, Naruto hanya menatapnya sepintas dan anak laki-laki itu pergi dan kini yang membuka lebar pintunya adalah Kakashi, salah satu pengajar Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna," ucap Kakashi mendapati pengantar ramen Ichiraku adalah Naruto.

"Aku hanya membantu paman Teuchi,"

"Membantu sampai-sampai kau selalu telat masuk ke kelasku," Ucap Kakashi dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan lulus dengan sendirinya,"

Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Naruto, "Jika minggu depan kau tidak masuk lagi, aku tidak akan meluluskanmu," ancam Kakashi.

"Apa...! iya-iya aku akan berusaha datang," ucap Naruto dengan wajah lesunya, "Ini pesanannya dua mangkuk ramen Ichiraku, ini total biayanya," ucap Naruto memberikan dua mangkuk ramen beserta nota pembayarannya, kakashi mengambil pesananya dan membayar.

"Selamat menikmati," Ucap Naruto dan bergegas pergi.

"Dasar anak itu," ucap Kakashi dan berjalan masuk membawa ramen.

Kakashi berjalan masuk dan menaruh dua mangkok ramen di atas meja makan, di kursi sudah terlihat Sasuke duduk menunggu Kakashi.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto? Dia salah satu anak didikku juga, hanya saja dia suka membolos dan tidak masuk beberapa hari,"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau penasaran dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dan memakan ramen mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sasuke mendatangi ruangan pemeriksaan Tsunade, mengontrol kesehatannya.<p>

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh total, dan traumamu sudah bisa kau atasi, lain kali tidak usah datang untuk mengontrolnya lagi," Ucap Tsunade menulis beberapa data kontrol kesehatan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku permisi dulu," Ucap Sasuke, pamit kepada Tsunade dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah Sakit dan berhenti di depan bangunan rumah sakit, Sasuke masih berpikir untuk kemana selanjutnya, Saat ini dia belum mendapatkan data apapun, hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke berubah, dia begitu kaget dengan seseorang yang berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha, tubuhnya, wajahnya, matanya, dan rambutnya yang sepinggang, Sasuke merasa itu bukan mimpi dan gadis itu masih berjalan dan tersenyum, saat hampir mendekati Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, memeluknya dengan perasaan begitu rindu akan gadis itu.

"LEPASKAN…! TOLONG..! ADA MANIAK WANITA!" Teriak gadis itu meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan teriakan gadis itu dan segera melepaskannya, menatap wajah gadis itu dengan heran, dan gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan, langsung saja gadis itu menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras.

.

.

.

Kantor polisi Konoha.

"Aku mau dia di tahan, seenaknya saja memeluk orang di depan umum," ucap gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam dan tertunduk, tidak peduli lagi dengan pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan gadis itu.

"Hei, Sasuke ada apa ini? Gadis ini melaporkanmu," ucap Neji.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Ucap gadis itu bertanya kepada Neji.

"Tentu, dia bagian dari devisi kami," ucap Neji.

Gadis itu terkejut dan kini terdiam, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, aku permisi dulu, aku sedang sibuk, dan kau.." gadis itu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke menatapnya,"... aku sudah memaafkanmu, sepertinya kau sedang salah orang," lanjutnya dan gadis itu segera pergi dari situ, berjalan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Aku dengar ada seorang gadis yang melaporkanmu, Sasuke," ucap Kiba, yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Neji.

"Aku hanya salah orang,"

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa membedakan orang?"

"Uhm, hanya saja dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal,"

"Apa seseorang yang begitu istimewa sampai-sampai kau memelukknya? Hahahaha,"

"..."

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan terus bercanda dengan Sasuke,"

"Abisnya dia dilaporkan, dan itu sangat lucu, baru kali ini ada yang melaporkan bagian devisi kita, hahahah" ucap Kiba dengan girang.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Jangan marah yaa, Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda, hahahaha,"

"Sudahlah Kiba, ini jadwal barumu, dan kau harus membawa Akamaru ke klinik untuk mengontrol kesehatan anjingmu itu," ucap Neji, memberikan beberapa lembar data kepada Kiba.

"Iya, akan aku kerjakan," ucap kiba dan berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan hewan.

.

.

.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang duduk di kantin kantor dan beristirahat sejenak, memijat pelan bagian jidatnya, Sasuke merasa gadis itu adalah Sakura, dia sangat mirip dengan Sakura hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dari rambut Sakura, matanya dan suaranya sangat mirip, tapi gadis itu tidak mengenalnya, menganggap Sasuke itu orang asing atau memang gadis itu orang lain dan baru bertemu dengan Sasuke, pikiran Sasuke masih berputar-putar tentang gadis itu dan secara kebetulan nama gadis itu sama, hanya saja namanya Sakura dan tidak memilik marga Haruno, atau gadis itu lupa ingatan, tapi tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah tertimpah bangunan, dan jelas-jelas Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura remuk hingga bagian organ dalam tubuhnya, semakin memikirnya membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi Sakit.

"Sedang beristirahat?" Ucap seseorang yang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan menaruh segelas kopinya di mejanya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Apa kau masih menginginkan data itu?"

"Hn,"

"Sudah ku duga, kau akan tetap keras kepala meskipun Yamato tidak memberikannya kepadamu,"

"Aku hanya penasaran,"

Shikamaru membuka laptop kecil yang dibawanya dan memperlihatkan beberapa data, Sasuke yang melihat data-data itu hanya terkejut, Shikamaru berhasil membobol sistem keamanan data di penegak hukum Konoha.

"Ini tidak mudah, butuh berhari-hari aku memecahkan kodenya, ternyata mereka masih memakai sistem yang lama, sepertinya mereka belum memperbaruhi sistem yang sekarang,"

"Dan apa yang kau sudah dapatkan?"

"Pelaku teroris kejadian di bandara internasional setahun yang lalu, kau bisa membacanya sendiri," ucap Shikamaru dan memperlihatkan seluruh data.

Sasuke mulai membaca data-data itu, kejadian di bandara yang menewaskan beberapa orang adalah kejadian yang lakukan oleh teroris, mereka berhasil menemukan dalang dari semua kejadian itu, dimana pesawat yang tidak dapat di kontrol oleh pilot dan beberapa bom yang pasang di dalam gedung bandara, kepolisian Konoha menetapkan Orochimaru sebagai tersangkanya dan menahan Orochimaru di penahanan khusus kota Konoha, Orochimaru membeberkan beberapa rencananya termasuk akan mengacurkan kota Konoha, dan sepertinya Orochimaru memiliki beberapa kaki tangan, namun mereka masih sulit untuk di lacak, Orochimaru pun tidak membicarakan kaki tangannya.

Setelah membaca semua data yang telah di perlihatkan Shikamaru, Sasuke mencoba mencari tempat di mana penahanankan khusus teroris, saat mencarinya melalui pencarian jaringan dan Sasuke menemukan lokasinya.

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan data ini?" ucap Sasuke.

"Meskipun ini sangat merepotkan, aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan data yang tiba-tiba di hilangkan begitu saja tanpa ada yang tindak lanjuti,"

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Dan juga, di kejadian itu, salah satu korban yang meninggal adalah ibuku," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya tujuan kita sama, aku juga kehilangan seseorang dalam kejadian itu,"

"Seorang pacar?"

Tebakkan Shikamaru tepat dan membuat raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah, Shikamaru yang melihatnya tahu jika jawabannya benar.

"Aku harus pergi, jika kau butuh data lain kabari saja aku, dan aku menunggu penyelidikanmu selesai," ucap Shikamaru penutup laptopnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung penahan teroris<strong>

Terlihat dari luar gedung, di jaga ketat oleh beberapa anbu, sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menjaga setiap gedung penahanan di kota Konoha, wajah mereka tidak dapat di lihat, karena mereka identik dengan menggunakan topeng, dan data diri mereka sangat di rahasiakan, mereka sangat setia dengan pendiri Konoha, dan tidak perpihak dengan siapapun, kamera CCTV di pasang dimana-mana, pagar beton yang menjulang tinggi di sekeliling gedung dan tempat yang di datangi Sasuke begitu jauh dari kota.

Sasuke berjalan masuk dan memperlihatkan data dirinya, seorang anbu mengajak Sasuke masuk kedalam gedung itu dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam suatu ruangan, kemudian anbu itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu, Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, memperhatikan ruangan yang tertutup itu, hanya ada dinding antar dinding dan kamera CCTV yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang anbu datang membawa seorang tahanan yang kepalanya di tutup dengan kain, mereka mendudukkan tahanan itu dan membuka penutup kepala, terlihat seorang dengan rambutnya sebahu dan wajahnya yang putih pucat, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum,

"Tumben sekali ada yang mengejukku di sini," ucap Orochimaru dan masih tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

Dua anbu itu memborgol dua lengan Orochimaru di lantai yang sudah tersedia tempat untuk memborgol para tahanan, setelah semua selasai dua anbu itu berjalan keluar, menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan tempat bertemu tahanan itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Sasuke menatap serius kearah Orochimaru.

"Santailah, kau terlalu serius tuan Uchiha,"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, wajah kalian berdua sangat mirip,"

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir, pasti yang di maksud Orochimaru adalah Uchiha Itachi, " Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Kami dulu adalah satu tim di Akatsuki, hanya saja aku terlalu malas bergabung dengan mereka dan memilih untuk berdiri sendiri, aah…~ itu adalah masa-masa yang indah dimana aku bergerak sendiri untuk mengancurkan kota ini,"

"Apa tujuanmu melakukannya,"

"Simpel saja, aku hanya ingin mengubah kota ini, yang terlalu menekankan peraturan dan selalu saja menyembunyikan hal-hal yang penting dari masyarakatnya, bukankah itu sama saja membodohkan mereka?"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan masih mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Aku dengar kau bisa menghidupkan orang?"

"Menghidupkan orang? Hahahaha, jika bisa aku lakukan, berarti kekuasaanku sudah melebihi tuhan,"

"Jawab saja dan jangan membuat kalimat-kalimat yang tidak perlu,"

"Hahaha, kau ini susah dibercandai yaa, berbeda sekali dengan dia,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul meja dengan keras dan memasang wajah marahnya, "Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan dia!"

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengucapkanya lagi,"

Sasuke menenangkan dirinya dan kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Aku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku, apa kau bisa menghidupkan orang yang mati?"

"Itu adalah hal yang mustahil….," Ucap Orochimaru dan menopang dagunya, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan senyumnya masih menghiasai wajah Orochimaru, "….Tapi aku bisa mengkloning seseorang yang sama persis dengan orang sebelumnya, hanya saja aku butuh bagian tubuhnya seperti DNAnya dan otaknya, itu jika masih utuh, dan orang itu harus sudah mati," ucap Orochimaru dan kini berwajah serius.

"Apa kau pernah mengkloning seseorang?"

"Pernah, hanya saja projek itu gagal, dan aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya,"

"Hn,"

"Apa masih ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranmu? Silahkan Tanya lagi dan aku akan menjawabnya,"

"Siapa orang-orang yang bergerak bersamamu?"

"Mereka hanya orang biasa yang membaur dengan masyarakat,"

Merasa sudah cukup dengan beberapa pertanyaan, Sasuke pamit dan berjalan keluar gedung tahanan itu.

* * *

><p>Saat itu Sasuke sedang menunggu di bandara, menjemput seseorang dari kota Akatasuki, dari jauh terlihat seseorang sudah turun dari pesawat dan masuk ke dalam gedung bandara mencari sesosok orang yang mirip dengannya, tidak begitu lama, orang itu akhirnya menemukan orang yang dia cari, segera saja orang itu melambaikan tangannya dan di cuekin oleh Sasuke, Itachi segera saja menghampiri Sasuke dan menegurnya.<p>

"Kenapa cuek seperti itu?"

"Memalukan,"

"Hahaha, kau ini masih saja dingin seperti biasanya, apa kita akan jalan-jalan atau kau ingin mengajakku ke beberapa tempat di Konoha, aah, sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, jadi terasa kangen rasanya,"

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kau selalu menjadi adik yang jahat,"

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Itachi dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Itachi yang cemberut mengikuti Sasuke dan mendorong keranjang berisi koper-kopernya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di sebuah café di Konoha, terlihat Sasuke yang menatap bosan kearah Itachi yang sedang senang-senangnya mencicipi kue yang ada di café itu.

"Apa kau tidak memakan kuemu?"

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis,"

"Uhm, ada apa kau mengajakku ke Konoha?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

"Apa? Kau terlihat begitu serius,"

"Apa kau mengenal Orochimaru?"

"Oh, pria ular itu, hahahah dulunya teman, sekarang dia sulit untuk di ajak bicara,"

"Entah mengapa aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang terkait dengan Akatsuki,"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu dari aku," Tanya Itachi dan menatap serius ka arah Sasuke,

"Semuanya,"

"Sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang antara kita," Ucap itachi.

Itachi kemudian menceritakan awal gabung Orochimaru yang bersamaan dengan dirinya di Akatsuki, Orochimaru sejak awal selalu melakukan penelitian sendirian, dulunya dia adalah seorang penelitian di Konoha, bersama dengan Tsunade, mendengar kata Tsunade Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kemudian Sasuke mendengar kelanjutan cerita Itachi, Orochimaru di usir dari Akatsuki karena telah melakukan penilitian yang berbahaya dan tidak di ijinkan oleh Nagato dan Yahiko pemimpin Akatsuki, dia mencoba mengkloning seseorang dan hasil penelitiannya gagal, setelah pengusiran Orochimaru, terdengar kabar jika Orochimaru akan mengancurkan Konoha, dan dia berhasil di tangkap, tapi kaki tangannya tidak berhasil di temukan.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Orochimaru dan Tsunade pernah bersama?"

"Yang aku tahu seperti itu, mereka dulunya satu kuliah dan pernah melakukan penelitian bersama-sama," namun setelah Orochimaru pergi dari Konoha mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan berhubungan lagi,"

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan prof. Kakashi yang juga pernah menjalankan sebuah percobaan?"

"Aku tahu itu, karena Akatsuki yang membantu mendanai percobaan tim Kakashi,"

"Penelitian apa yang prof. Kakashi lakukan?"

"Mereka sedang membuat sebuah bom nuklir yang nanti di gunakan oleh penegak pertahan di Konoha, dan tujuan hanya untuk mengantisipasi teroris yang ada, namun gara-gara sebuah kecelakaan, sebuah bom nuklir yang belum selesai di amankan meledak dan hanya Kakashi yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, dan selain itu aku dengar mereka sedang merancang sebua _microcip_ yang sepertinya gagal dan mereka tidak melanjutkannya lagi," ucap Itachi panjang lebar dan membuatnya sedikit kehausan, Itachi meneguk segelas teh mintnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam, mencoba mencocokkan beberapa informasi yang sudah di dapatnya, terasa memang ada yang menghubungkan semua itu, dan lagi Sasuke memikirkan gadis yang mirip Sakura itu.

Setelah selesai berbicara di cafe, Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan-jalan di tengah Kota, Itachi begitu senang dan melihat beberapa toko yang bagus.

"Apa kau mau mampir?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang saja,"

"Kau tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Malas,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan melihat jauh di depan sana, gadis yang mirip Sakura sedang berbincang dengan seorang nenek-nenek yang menjual bakpao kacang, Itachi yang menatap arah Sasuke, melihat arah yang di tatap Sasuke, Itachi berpikir Sasuke ingin memakan bakpo kacang, Itachi berjalan menuju penjual bakpo itu dan Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya,

"Aku ingin 2 bakpao," ucap Itachi.

"Maaf, sudah habis," Ucap nenek-nenek itu,

"Habis, sayang sekali,"

"Apa kau mau dua bakpao?" ucap seorang gadis dari arah belakang Itachi.

Itachi berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut softpink yang panjang sepinggang, "Iya, hanya saja sudah habis,"

"Ini, aku punya banyak, kau bisa mengambil dua," ucap Sakura dan memberikan kepada Itachi.

"Harganya berapa? Akan aku bayar,"

"Tidak usah, ambil saja sebagai hadiah," Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi,"

"Panggil saja Sakura," ucap Sakura dan mereka berjabat tangan,

"Sepertinya aku baru melihat anda,"

"Hahah, begitulah, Aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku berasal dari kota Akatsuki,"

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sekitar taman dekat situ, Sasuke yang dari jauh memperhatikan Itachi, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau akan tinggalkan disini terus?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lihat aku mendapatkan bakpaonya, mau satu?" ucap Itachi dan membuat Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau!" ucap Sakura kaget dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" ucap Itachi.

"Kami pernah ketemu sekali dan dia membuat kesalahan besar,"

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman," ucap Sasuke datar dan tidak menatap Sakura.

"Uhm,"

Kemudian mereka makan bakpao bersama, Sasuke duduk agak menjauh dari Itachi dan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura dan Itachi sibuk bercerita.

Berlama-lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai bosan dan berjalan pergi, Itachi yang melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi, segera mengakhiri ceritanya dengan Sakura dan pamit untuk pulang, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Saat berjalan pulang.

"Kenapa kau begitu akrab dengan orang yang baru kau temui?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit risi dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba akrab dengan orang yang mirip Sakura.

"Oh, ternyata bukan dia, tapi mereka mirip sekali yaa,"

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut, bahkan Itachi pun menyadari gadis itu sebagai Sakura, Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Maaf-maaf, membuatmu mengingatnya, Ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan aku juga sedikit heran dengan gadis itu,"

"Uhm, dari luarnya saja mirip Sakura, namun di dalamnya jauh berbeda,"

"Tidak juga, gadis itu sangat baik dan..."

"...Kasar dan cerewet," sambung Sasuke.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa menilai orang dari luarnya saja,"

"Aku tidak peduli, hanya saja, aku sedikit penasaran dengannya,"

"Waah, adikku sedang jatuh cinta,"

Urat-urat marah Sasuke keluar, "Cih, Dasar aniki bodoh,"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah, jangan marah,"

Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah yang kesal sedangkan Itachi sangat bahagia, sudah jarang sekali Itachi mengganggu adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

><p>Rumah sakit Konoha<p>

Sasuke sudah berada tempat di depan pintu kantor Tsunade, mengetuk beberapa kali dan pintu itu bergeser.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? apa ada tulangmu yang masih patah?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk mengecek kesehatan, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

"Oh, silahkan duduk, untung saja hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya, "Aku ingin mendengar tentang Orochimaru darimu,"

"Laki-laki itu, uhm.., aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengannya, dan kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, dia adalah tersangka kejadian bandara setahun yang lalu,"

"Apa kau tahu tentang penelitian mengkloning orang?"

Tsunade terdiam beberapa detik dan detik berikutnya Tsunade menghela napas, "Itu penelitian yang kulakukan bersama Orochimaru, hanya saja, itulah ada penelitian yang gagal, Orochimaru terlalu terobsesi dalam penelitian ini, awalnya aku pikir ada bagusnya, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan sukarelawan, dan akhirnya penelitian ini di batalkan,"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan mencoba membaca raut wajah nona Tsunade yang begitu tenang, Sasuke masih belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun.

"Nona Tsunade, ini data-data yang..." Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk membawakan laporan untuk Tsunade, kini hanya terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di ruangan Tsunade, "...yang kau minta dariku," lanjutnya lagi dan menatap Sasuke, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain.

"Simpan saja di meja, akan aku periksa,"

"Baik nona Tsunade," ucap Sakura, berjalan menaruh beberapa map di meja Tsunade dan berjalan keluar.

"Gadis itu.."

"Oh, dia, kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.., apa kau tidak merasa kalau di mirip Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku tidak peduli dia mirip dengan siapa, aku hanya perlu tenaganya untuk bekerja di sini, dan dia cukup membantu,"

"Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal,"

Tsunade tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, senyum yang entah Sasuke merasa benar-benar ada yang di sembunyikan Tsunade, namun Sasuke tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, Sasuke merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu di tanya, Sasuke pamit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"Oh ya, Sasuke..." ucapan Tsunade membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan, "sepertinya gadis itu akan ke rumah Kakashi, Kakashi membutuhkan seorang asisten, aku terlalu sibuk dan mengirim gadis itu kesana, jaga dia baik-baik yaa,"

Sasuke tidak meresponnya dan kembali berjalan setelah Tsunade selesai berbicara.

* * *

><p>Pukul 19:30<p>

Sasuke baru bangun dari tidurnya, setelah pulang dari kantor tadi siang, Sasuke langsung membuang dirinya di kasur, merasa begitu lelah mengumpulkan berbagai infomasi, rasa haus membuatnya bergegas bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

"PENCURIIII...!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Sasuke, dan orang itu langsung memukul punggungg Sasuke dengan sayuran lobak besar yang ada di tangannya.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Ucap Sasuke menahan pukul kedua dari orang itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan Sakura, bergegas keluar dari ruangan penelitiannya dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Orang ini tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur!" ucap Sakura panik.

Kakashi hanya memasang wajah datar, "Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapan Kakashi membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bilang kalau di rumah ini masih ada orang lain, ha!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi sambil memegang bahunya yang sakit.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, hehehe"

"Cih," Sasuke begitu kesal dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, masuk dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya dan merasa dia benar-benar salah.

"Sudah-sudah, aku juga minta maaf, tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya, kalau Sasuke juga tinggal di sini,"

_Tok! tok! tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih kesal, berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat Sakura yang sedang membawakan air es dalam baskom dan handuk kecil.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ini, biar bahumu tidak sakit lagi,"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Sasuke dan akan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku memaksamu!" ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tidak jadi menutup pintu kamarnya, " Aku akan mengobatimu, jadi..., biarkan aku masuk," ucap Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke yang tadinya sangat kesal berubah menjadi tenang, Sasuke membiarkannya masuk dan Sakura mulai mengompres bahu Sasuke yang tadi di pukulnya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Hn,"

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah memaafkanku,"

"..."

"Hei, katakan sesuatu,"

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Uhk, dia sama sekali tidak meresponku," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Apa kau mengucapkan?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan ke kasurnya, tidak peduli lagi dengan Sakura yang masih menatapnya, "Apa kau akan terus di situ?"

"Ti-tidak," ucap Sakura dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Pukul 23:00**

Kakashi masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, dan terlihat Sasuke masih sibuk dengan data-data di laptopnya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah sangat larut malam, jadii..."

"Tidak usah basa-basi, aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan,"

"Hehehe, aku masih sibuk di lab, tolong antar dia yaa,"

Sasuke segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar di ikuti dengan Kakashi, saat mereka sudah ada di depan pintu, terlihat Sakura yang masih memasang sepatunya.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Sasuke yang akan menenamimu pulang,"

"Eh, tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja,"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kalimat Sakura dan langsung berjalan keluar.

"Apa dia suka melakukan hal seenaknya saja?" tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, dia memang seperti itu,"

"Ya sudahlah, aku pamit yaa, profesor Kakashi,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," ucap Sakura membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan keluar, saat di luar Sasuke sudah jauh, "Dasar, bahkan dia tidak menungguku, apa itu namanya mengantar," omel Sakura, bergegas lari dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"..."

"Kau ini sangat pendiam yaa, aku pikir prof. Kakashi masih tinggal sendirian,"

"Dari mana kau tahu Prof. Kakashi dulunya tinggal sendirian?"

"Sudah lama, sejak aku mengenalnya di bangku kuliahan, dia yang mengajari ilmu tekhnologi,"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal nona Tsunade?" Sasuke mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, Sasuke mulai merasa aneh dengan gadis yang mirip Sakura ini.

"Nona Tsunade? Dia sudah lama menjadi atasanku,"

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja dengannya?"

"Uhm.., rasanya sudah 4 tahun aku bekerja dengannya,"

Sasuke semakin merasa ada yang mengganjal, jika gadis ini sudah bekerja selama itu, dia pasti bertemu dengan Sakura yang jelas-jelas adalah tangan kanan nona Tsunade.

"Selama kau bekerja di rumah sakit itu, apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang mirip denganmu?"

"Orang yang mirip? Tidak pernah,"

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap ke arah Sakura dan memegang bahu Sakura dengan keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang sangat akrab dengan nona Tsunade di rumah Sakit itu! kau tidak pernah melihat gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura! Itu mustahil! Sebenarnya kau siapa?! Ha!," Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi dan cengkaraman tangan Sasuke di bahu Sakura semakin keras.

"Sa-sakit, Sasuke," ucap Sakura menutup matanya dan menahan rasa sakit di bahunya.

Melihat Sakura kesakitan, Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkramannya, menundukkan wajah dan tidak ingin menatap Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam dan Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih dan tatapan Sasuke menjadi hampa.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Beberapa kali kita sudah bertemu dan aku sering melihat tatapanmu yang selalu terlihat bingung jika menatapku, ada apa? Sejak awal kita ketemu kau sudah salah orang, jujur, setelah berbicara dengan kakakmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia menyebutkan aku sangat mirip dengan pacarmu yang sudah mati, apa itu benar?"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak merespon apapun, Sakura mencoba berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan menatapnya, Sakura begitu kaget saat melihat Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang kosong, perlahan Sakura memerangkul leher Sasuke dan memeluknya, detik berikutnya Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura, memeluk Sakura dengan perasaanya yang begitu rindu ingin memeluk Haruno Sakura, Sakura sadar akan hal itu, namun, Sakura tidak melawan atau memukul Sasuke, Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang memikul beban yang berat atau Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang sangat suram sehingga membuat Sakura turut prihatin dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit aneh jika berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

new story again...!

dan selalu melupakan kewajiban untuk melanjutkan yang masih on progress...

maaf, penulisannya sangat berantakan *suram* sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat cerita dengan gaya penulisan yang baik dan benar, meskipun pasti selalu saja akan berantakan... *maafkan saya*

pertama-tama cerita ini di buat karena, entah mengapa lagi senang-senangnya dengan cerita penyelidikan dan analisis, terinspirasi dari sebuah anime psyco pass, itu cerita yang benar-benar bagus..., *bahagia pas nonton*

akhir kata.., mohon di review /

semoga ada yang suka dengan cerita fantasi yang aneh ini...,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Tragedy, Drama, Fantasy

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kantor penegak hukum Konoha.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat sibuk sendirian, Sasuke bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan teman-teman satu timnya, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka, Kiba, Neji, dan Sai, mendatangi Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? sepertinya kau sedang menyelidiki sesuatu," ucap Sai.

"Aku harus pergi, lain kali saja ngobrolnya," ucap Sasuke dan langsung bergegas pergi.

"Ahh..~ payah, dia tidak peduli dengan teman-teman timnya," ucap Kiba.

"Mungkin dia merasa akan lebih tenang jika bekerja sendiri," ucap Neji.

"Tapi, Apa gunanya kita satu tim? Kalau dia hanya bekerja sendiri?" ucap Sai.

"Ada apa ini kalian berkumpul?" ucap Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Sasuke, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" ucap Kiba.

"Oh, Sasuke, dia sedang menyelidiki kasus kejadian di bandara yang sudah lama kasusnya di tutup, dia merasa ada yang mengganjal, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Uhm..., tidak, hanya saja, dia tidak pernah memberitahukan kita," ucap Neji.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Sasuke pasti akan menghubungi kita jika dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, semoga dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu, padahal sudah di tutup," ucap Kiba.

"Aku punya semua info dari Sasuke, aku akan mengirim datanya dan kalian bisa membaca, kalian juga pasti akan bingung dengan kasus ini, sesuai kata Sasuke, kasus ini cukup rumit di pecahkan," ucap Shikamaru dan mengirim semua data ke komputer Neji, Kiba, dan Sai, "Dan tolong data ini di rahasiakan, bisa gawat kalau Yamato tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke dengan kasus itu," sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Neji, Kiba, dan Sai hanya mengajukan jempol, paham dengan maksud mereka Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam pergi, Sasuke kembali lagi ke kantornya, dan melihat teman satu timnya sedang sibuk masing-masing di meja mereka, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan memperlihatkan sebuah data yang tersimpan dalam laptop mininya, Shikamaru hanya membacanya sepintas dan mulai membuka-buka data yang ada di komputernya, membuka tiap data, dan membuka data yang di kunci dengan beberapa password, tidak menunggu lama Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan semua datanya, tanpa Sasuke dan Shikamaru sadar, Kiba, dan Sai sudah sibuk berdiri di belakang mereka, hanya Neji yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian cari?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Data orang-orang yang tewas pada kejadian di bandara setahun yang lalu," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa data-data itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Lihatlah dan kau akan tahu," ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian menggerakan mouse komputernya, mencari data yang Sasuke tunjuk.

**Name : Haruno Sakura **

**Status : Deid**

Sasuke merasa teringat kembali kejadian saat dia dan Sakura tertimpah bangunan yang runtuh.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, pekerjaan, sebagai salah satu staf di rumah sakit Konoha, dan merupakan asisten nona Tsunade, dia meninggal dalam kejadian di bandara, tubuhnya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan bagian organ dalamnya hancur," Shikamaru membaca semua data yang tertera di layar komputernya.

"Gadis ini, mirip dengan gadis yang melapori Sasuke," ucap Neji tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sai dan Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam dan paham masuk Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke mencari data itu, hanya Kiba saja yang masih bingung.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Sasuke tidak ke kantor atau pun sibuk dengan data-data di laptopnya, Sasuke sibuk dengan membaca koran yang ada di ruangan tunggu di rumah sakit Konoha, membolak-balik dan membacanya, namun tatapannya tak lepas dari seseorang yang begitu ramah membantu seorang lansia untuk berjalan-jalan, orang itu pun sadar kalau dia sedang di awasi, namun tidak memperdulikan Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke seperti sedang memata-matai Sakura, Sejak Sakura datang datang ke rumah sakit, mulai dari saat itu juga Sasuke terus mengawasinya, mengawasi setiap hal yang di lakukan Sakura, termasuk mengawasi Sakura dari jauh, saat ke ruangan pasien, saat Sakura sedang membantu beberapa pasien, saat Sakura sedang bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang di rawat di ruangan khusus dan lain-lain, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura, dan Sakura yang menyadarinya, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade, dan Sasuke tidak jauh dari situ, dan masih memperhatikan Sakura saat masuk ke ruang Tsunade.

Saat di dalam ruangan Tsunade, Sakura berbisik kepada Tsunade tentang Sasuke yang terus mengawasinya, Tsunade hanya memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang Tsunade dan Sasuke sengaja melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tegur Sakura, mulai bosan dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Hanya mengawasi," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau sangat terlihat mencolok kalau seperti itu, dan... untuk apa kau mengawasiku?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Apa! Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku, karena sepanjang hari kau hanya mengawasiku," ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, dan tidak usah memperdulikanku,"

"Haaa...~ terserah kau saja," ucap Sakura dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan lansia, Sakura merawat beberapa lansia yang ada diruangan itu, menanyakan keluhan mereka, Sasuke yang masuk ke ruangan itu, hanya duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya,

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Ucap Sakura kepada seorang lansia yang dia hampiri.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini," ucap lansia itu, meskipun nenek itu mengucapkan hal yang seperti dia baik-baik saja, namun penyakit jantung yang di deritanya tidak membuatnya mengeluh, meskipun terus berada di tempat tidur.

"Aku turut senang,"

"Terima kasih, Sakura, kau semakin cantik saja,"

"Anda bisa saja,"

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku di sini,"

"Sama-sama, itu adalah tugasku sebagai ahli medis ini,"

Mereka mengobrol dengan senang, lansia itu juga sangat senang jika Sakura datang untuk cek up data kesehatannya, Sasuke mulai bosan, dan merasa mengantuk, tak lama kemudian dia tertidur di kursi itu, dengan punggungnya bersandar, Sakura yang sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, kini terlihat seperti ingin tertawa.

"Sakura, dia siapa?" ucap salah satu teman kerja Sakura.

"Pacarmu yaa? Tampan sekali," ucap yang lainnya lagi.

"Bu-bukan,"

"Lalu? Kenapa dia terus mengawasimu? Mungkin dia suka padamu,"

"Dia kenalan nona Tsunade dan prof. Kakashi,"

Mereka bertiga, Sakura dan dua orang temannya jadinya menggoda Sakura, Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan penasaran mereka, kalau dia dan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apa.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua lansia sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih tertidur, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menatapnya sejenak, Sasuke tertidur begitu pulas, sepertinya Sasuke terlihat lelah, sekarang sudah waktunya Sakura untuk pulang, karena tidak enak jika meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, Akhirnya Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara memanggil nama Sasuke keras-keras, teriakan itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Aku mau pulang, apa kau masih mau tidur di situ,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengingat kata-kata nona Tsunade tadi, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama.

Saat sampai di sebuah tempat, wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal, menatap ke arah bangunan yang ada di depannya.

"Apa ini yang namanya pulang," ucap Sasuke melihat gedung pusat berbelanja Konoha.

"Aku mau mampir sebentar, aku tidak bilang pulang ke rumah kan, hehehe," ucap Sakura, dan segera berjalan masuk, Sasuke yang merasa semakin bosan dengan hari penyelidikannya, berjalan perlahan mengikut Sakura dari arah belakang, sesekali beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke, terlihat tersenyum dan merona menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Beberapa kali ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melihat ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari Neji, Saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedang Sakura sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan.

**From Neji :**

**Sedang terdeteksi sebuah bom di bangunan pusat berbelanja di Konoha. **

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Neji, Sasuke segera berlari mencari alarm kebakaran, berlari dengan terburu-buru dan mencari di setiap sudut dinding bangunan dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya, dan langsung menekan alarm itu, detik berikutnya orang-orang yang ada di bangunan itu langsung panik dan berlarian keluar gedung.

00 :10

00 : 09

00 : 08

00 : 07

00 : 06

Sasuke masih sibuk mencari Sakura yang entah kemana, Sakura pun sibuk mencari jalan keluar, berlari berdesak-desakkan dan akhirnya Sakura terjatuh,

00 : 05

00 : 04

00 : 03

00 : 01

00 : 00

_DUUUUAAARRRRR...!_

Seketika bangunan itu hancur, beberapa orang yang belum sempat berlari keluar terkena beberapa reruntuhan, Sasuke hanya terkena getaran dari ledakan bom itu, bom itu meledak di lantai dua, Sasuke yang tadinya terjatuh segera berdiri dan menghubungi beberapa orang untuk sgera datang ke TKP, setelah itu Sasuke kembali mencari Sakura, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa seperti kejadian saat di bandara dulu, Sasuke terus mencari Sakura sambil memanggil nama Sakura.

Sasuke masih berlari kesan kemari, mencari gadis berambut softpink itu, melewati beberapa toko yang hancur, dan langkah Sasuke terhenti di sudut toko yang tidak hancur, terlihat seoarang gadis berambut softpink sedang berjongkok menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, suaranya terisak, sepertinya dia sedang menangis dan wajahnya sangat ketakutan,

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih juga belum berdiri.

"Aku takut sekali, hiks...," Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran dan isak tangisnya.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, Sasuke merasa seperti seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedang ketakutan, tangan Sasuke perlahan membelai pelan kepala Sakura dan menenangkannya.

"Aku mencarimu hikss.. Sasuke...," tiba-tiba Saja dalam pikiran Sakura, Sakura melihat sebuah kejadian di bandara, melihat dirinya sedang berlari dan seseorang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, wajah orang itu tidak begitu kelihatan, namun wajah orang yang hampir mati di hadapannya begitu terlihat jelas, " AAHHHHKKKKKK...!" Teriakan Sakura begitu keras, membuat Sasuke terkejut, Sakura merontah-rontah dengan sakit dikepalanya, membuatnya berteriak kembali, Sasuke yang bingung hanya memeluk erat Sakura yang masih merontah-rontah dengan sakit kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak bisa di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Ko-kodenya," ucap Sakura perlahan dan pingsan, Sakura pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Meskipun di bangunkan, Sakura tetap tidak bangun, Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari gedung itu, di luar gedung teman-teman Sasuke dan beberapa orang dari kantor Sasuke sudah tiba dan mengevakuasi beberapa korban.

.

.

.

Dari arah sebuah gedung terlihat laki-laki dengan matanya yang biru langit dan rambut blondenya, sedang menatap ke arah gedung yang masih berasap akibat ledakan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan dia mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Kau membuat kekacauan?"_ ucap sebuah suara dari ponselnya.

"Hehehe, begitulah, kau sekarang berada di mana, Kabuto?" ucap Naruto.

"_Aku sedang berada di Kota Suna, maaf, tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, disini aku sangat sibuk, apa kau tidak mengunjungi Orochimaru?"_

"Uhm, bagaimana yaa, susah untuk mengunjunginya, pengalawan di sana sangat ketat, bisa saja mereka mencurigaiku,"

"_Baiklah, aku yang akan datang mengunjunginya dan kalian bisa berbicara lewat ponselku, bagaimana?"_

"Boleh juga, Sudah dulu yaa, sepertinya pekerjaanku sedang menanti, lain kai kita bicara lagi,"

"_Iya, jaga dirimu,"_

Naruto tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan mematikan ponselnya, terlihat di wajahnya senyum penuh kemenangan, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Aku akan membalas mereka," ucap Naruto perlahan.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menatap ke arah sekeliling ruangan, Sakura merasa sedang berada di ruangan rawat rumah sakit Konoha, dialihkan pandangannya kesamping dan terlihat Tsunade sedang duduk menunggunya sadar.

"Nona Tsunade," ucapnya perlahan dan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa,"

"Syukurlah, Sasuke sampai panik membawamu ke sini,"

"Sasuke? dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang menunggu di luar,"

"Uhm,"

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Maaf, nona Tsunade, aku belum mengingat kodenya, aku hanya mengingat wajah orang yang memberitahukanku,"

"Hemm...~ ternyata rumit juga,"

"Dan tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit, aku melihat seseorang lagi dalam kecelakaan itu,"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,"

"Uhm, mungkin saja,"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku,"

"Baik nona Tsunade, terima kasih,"

Tsunade mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura berbaring, di luar Sasuke sedang berdiri mematung menunggu Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah membaik, mungkin sebaiknya kau mengantarnya pulang," Tsunade berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, dan berhenti sejenak, "Terima kasih susah menolongnya," lanjut Tsunade dan kembali berjalan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura, terlihat Sakura sedang merapikan kasur dan merapikan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa sudah mau pulang?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan segera pulang,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi kali ini benar-benar pulang,"

"Iya- iya," ucap Sakura paham dengan maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setengah jam perjalan, dengan menaiki kereta listrik, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang minimalis, tamannya yang kecil dengan rerumputan, beberapa rumah di sekitarnya terlihat sunyi, jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan rumah yang lainnya agak berjauhan, saat itu sudah pukul 19:30, Sakura mengambil kunci di saku tasnya dan membuka pintu, Sakura berjalan masuk dan menyalakan beberapa saklar lampu dan rumah itu menjadi terang, Sasuke yang baru mendatangi tempat itu berjalan perlahan dan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah.

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan mengganti pakaian, dan.. aku mengundangmu makan malam sekarang dirumahku, bagaimana?"

"Uhm, terserah kau saja,"

"Baiklah, ruang tamu di sebelah sana," ucap Sakura menujuk ke arah sebuah ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura mulai mengganti pakaiannya, memilih beberapa baju yang ada di dalam lemarinya, setelah menemukan yang pas, kemudian Sakura mengenakan baju itu, dress berwarna softpink keunguan selutut, sangat pas dengan tubuh Sakura yang putih dan ramping.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, memanggil Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke ke ruang makan.

"Kau makan apa?"

"Buat saja, dan aku akan memakannya,"

"Baiklah, kau ini tidak suka memilih-milih yaa,"

"Itu hanya bikin repot,"

"Uhm...~," Sakura mulai mengambil beberapa bahan di dalam kulkas dan mulai memasak nasi goreng.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nasi goreng plus telur dadar, acar mentimun, dan ekstrak tomat untuk Sasuke sudah siap, Sakura menaruh lagi sepiring nasi goreng untuknya namun tanpa ekstrak tomat, Sasuke sedikit heran dengan porsi yang berikan Sakura, nasi goreng ekstrak tomat, Sasuke memandangi makananya kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi kenapa hanya piringku yang ekstra tomat?"

"Kau tidak suka tomat?"

"Bukan, aku suka tomat, tapi tadi aku tidak mengucapkan untuk menambahkan tomat ke dalam makananku,"

"Oh, maaf-maaf, kebiasaan, aku suka membuat masakan dan selalu menambahkan ekstra tomat untuk orang lain,"

Sasuke kaget, yang dimaksudkan Sakura 'orang lain' itu apa seseorang yang biasa Sakura masakin atau setiap orang yang di masakin Sakura selalu mendapat ekstra tomat, Sasuke mulai bingung, namun perutnya yang lapar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lama dan akhirnya Sasuke segera melahap makanannya, Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak asing dengan suasana ini, jika mendatangi rumah Haruno Sakura, Sasuke selalu mendapatkan makanan dengan esktra tomat.

Setelah menyantap makan malam, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi sejenak, sedangkan Sasuke, berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah Sakura, melihat dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, rumah Sakura biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja di rumah Sasuke tidak menemukan foto keluarga Sakura atau pun Sakura, tinggal kamar Sakura yang belum di periksa, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura perlahan, tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, Sakura yang masih asik beredam di kamar mandi tidak mendengarkan apapun dari luar.

Sasuke mulai mengacak-ngacak beberapa lemari dengan rapi, hanya mencari beberapa data yang ada di ruangan itu, namun Sasuke masih tidak menemukan foto-foto, setiap lemari dan laci hanya berisi barang yang biasa, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Sasuke berhenti melakukan penyelidikannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura.

Sakura selesai mandi dan kembali memakai bajunya, berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, dan membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit gelisah, penyelidikannya hari ini belum menemukan titik terang siapa sebenarnya gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau terihat tidak tenang,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mulai bosan dan sedikit kesal, _"Apa aku menggunakan cara kasar saja?"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan menatap ke arah tehnya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di kursi panjang, tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendorong Sakura dan memegang kuat kedua tangan Sakura dan mengunci Sakura dengan posisi Sasuke di atas Sakura, Seketika Sakura begitu terkejut dan menatap takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke, ada apa?" ucap Sakura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun itu sangat mustahil pergerakkan sudah di kunci Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan menyelidikimu, kau sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kenapa masih menanyakan hal itu? Seharian ini kau sudah mengikutiku,"

"Itu tidak cukup, kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengembunyikan apa-apa," Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya, kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya dengan kuat mulai terasa sakit.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura, matanya tidak berbohong, Sasuke bisa membacanya, yang di katakan Sakura benar, dia tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya, Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas, kasus ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing, saat Sasuke membuka matanya, wajahnya begitu terkejut, melihat orang yang di bawahnya tadi berubah menjadi Haruno Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lelah Sasuke, beristirahatlah sejenak,"

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke perlahan, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, jarak antar wajah mereka semakin kecil dan...,

"SASUKE SADARLAH...!" Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke sadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

Yang di lihat Sasuke adalah wajah Sakura yang sedang ketakutan dan air mata Sakura mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau mau mencium orang yang tidak kau kenal?" ucap Sakura, wajahnya begitu sedih melihat Sasuke yang tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa dan hampir mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia perlahan berdiri dengan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, dan Sakura mulai memperbaiki posisinya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sedang melamun,"

"Kau membuatku takut, lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan kosongmu,"

"Mungkin aku sedikit lelah, sebaiknya aku pulang,"

Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu rumah Sakura dan berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Maaf, untuk kejadian yang tadi, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkanmu, karena hari ini kau juga sudah menolongku, tapi.. lain kali jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, aku sungguh-sungguh takut melihatmu,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke pamit dan segera pergi, Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dan terduduk di lantai, menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ruang tamu, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya takut, seketika wajah Sakura memerah, teringat akan hal tadi, saat Sasuke hampir menciumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung penahanan teroris.<strong>

"Oh, selamat siang, kau datang lagi, Sasuke," ucap Orochimaru, begitu senang dengan Sasuke yang datang mengunjunginya, lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, apa kau tahu kejadian kemarin, di gedung pusat perbelanjaan Konoha?" ucap Sasuke dan menunjukkan data kejadian pengeboman di gedung pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, 45 orang meninggal dan ada 190 orang luka-luka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada berita seperti itu, di sini infomasi dari luar sangat terbatas," ucap Orochimaru, menopang dagunya dan tersenyum.

"Apa ini kelakuan anak buahmu?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan mereka sejak aku di tahan di sini,"

"Apa kau sudah merencakan hal ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal itu, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mereka lagi, jadi buat apa aku merencanakan hal itu,"

"Tapi kau adalah pemimpin mereka,"

"Memang, aku adalah pemimpin mereka, namun mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk merencanakan apapun yang mereka suka, jujur, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka,"

"Untuk apa kau menjadi pemimpin teroris jika tidak memiliki tujuan! Ha!" Sasuke mulai emosi dengan semua ucapan Orochimaru, sedang Orochimaru masih terlihat tenang dan selalu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan emosi seperti itu, tentu saja aku punya tujuan, aku ingin menghancurkan kota Konoha dan membangunnya lagi dengan pengawasanku, hanya saja, kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku terkurung di sini, dan tujuanku terhenti, tapi mereka memiliki tujuan tersendiri dan aku tidak bisa melarang mereka, kata-kataku benar kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam, menenangkan pikirannya, kata-kata Orochimaru semua benar, pemikiran teroris akan selalu seperti itu, kedatangannya mengunjungi Orochimaru hanya sia-sia, Sasuke pemit dan berbegas pergi, saat keluar dari ruangan kunjungan, Sasuke melihat seseorang dengan rambut yang berwarna mirip Prof. Kakashi namun terlihat rapi dan sedikit panjang, terlihat dari bagain belakangnya, rambut yang di ikat.

"Sasuke?" ucap orang itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya,

"Kau benar-benar mirip Itachi,"

Saat orang itu mengucapkan Itachi, wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat bosan, ini untuk kesekian kalinya dia di kenali karena wajahnya mirip Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengenal anda?"

"Seperti yang di katakan Itachi, kau ini terlihat sangat cuek,"

"Anda siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Kabuto, aku salah satu teman Itachi, kami bergerak di bidang yang sama,"

"Oh,"

"Apa kau juga mengunjungi Orochimaru?"

"Iya,"

"Aku baru kembali dari kota Suna dan juga ingin mengunjungi Orochimaru,"

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Kami teman lama, aku dulunya asisten Orochimaru, sekarang aku yang menggantikan posisinya di Akatsuki, dan sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, malah sekarang dia menjadi orang yang jahat, hahaha,"

"Aku permisi dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Kabuto melambaikan tangak ke arah Sasuke dan kini berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kunjungan.

"Oh, ada tamu lagi, hari ini banyak yang merindukanku yaa," ucap Orochimaru.

"Penjara di sini tidak membuatmu bosan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, di sini lebih enak,"

"Kau keenakan sampai-sampai lupa dengan tujuanmu,"

"Posisiku sudah di ganti dan aku hanya akan menjadi penonton saja,"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu terlihat santai,"

"Tentu saja hidup ini harus di nikmati,"

"Uhm, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Kabuto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menekan beberapa tombol dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"_Kapten..., apa kabarmu baik-baik saja?" _terdengar sebuah suara dari ponsel itu.

"Dasar anak rubah, kau selalu berisik, tidak ada yang paling enak selain tinggal di sini,"

"_Hahaha, baguslah kau senang di sana,"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"_Aku sibuk bekerja,"_

"Oh, kau akhirnya kerja juga,"

"_Lumayan, aku bisa makan ramen gratis setiap hari,"_

"Kau masih suka dengan ramen Konoha ternyata,"

"_Tentu, tidak ada ramen yang seenak di Konoha, eh, nanti kita mengobrol lagi, aku mau antar pesanan lagi," _

Naruto penutup ponselnya dan bergegas mengantarkan pesanan beberapa orang.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di rumah terakhir, lagi-lagi dia akan mengantar ramen ke rumah Kakashi, terlihat dari wajahnya saja sudah tidak enak, apa lagi kalau bertemu dengan prof. Kakashi, tapi paman Teuchi lebih parah lagi kalau tahu Naruto tidak mengantarkan pesanan ke pelanggan, dengan wajah suram dan berat hati Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Kakashi, tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dan terlihat laki-laki yang sama membuka pintu saat Naruto mengantarkan pesanan dulu.

"Ramen Ichiraku, aku mengantarkan pesanan Prof. Kakashi,"

"Antarkan sendiri ke ruangannya," ucap Sasuke, sedikit terlihat malas.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, "Uhm, apa aku bisa minta tolong?" ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ini keruangan prof. Kakashi,"

"Tidak,"

"Heee, aku hanya minta tolong, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan prof. Kakashi, dia akan memarahiku lagi,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Ini menyangkut kehidupanku,"

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk," ucap Sasuke dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat dan dan kakinya sangat gemetaran memasuki rumah Kakashi, Naruto berjalan perlahan dan menyimpan semangkuk mie ramen terbungkus dan sumpit di atasnya tepat di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi, mengetuk beberapa kali pintu ruangan Kakashi, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto berlari keluar.

Kakashi berjalan menuju pintunya, membuka pintu dan mendapati pesanan ramennya sudah datang.

"Dasar anak itu, pasti dia kabur lagi," ucap Kakashi mengambil mangkuk ramennya dan membawanya ke dalam ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, Sakura tengah berjalan di tengah kota mencari beberapa alat, tanpa sengaja, Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto di jalan, Sakura yang masih memiliki jam kosong, memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai di taman bersama Naruto, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bercerita.<p>

"Apa kau masih di nasehatin prof. Kakashi,"

"Hampir setiap hari dan hal yang paling tragis, prof. Kakashi langganan di tempatku bekerja," ucap Naruto sedikit suram saat mendengar nama prof. Kakashi.

"Oh, sekarang kau bekerja,"

"Iya, aku kerja di ramen Ichiraku, dan bisa dapat makan ramen gratis tiap hari, ehehehe,"

"Dasar kau Naruto,"

"Oh iya, aku pikir kamu yang masuk dalam daftar kejadian di bandara?"

"Kejadian di bandara? Uhmm..., sepertinya itu bukan aku, mungkin orang yang mirip saja, buktinya kau sendiri bisa lihat kan,"

"Iya juga ya, maaf-maaf,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke datang dan menarik Sakura, "Ikut aku," ucap Sasuke, dingin.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura langsung di tarik begitu saja, Naruto pun menarik lengan Sakura yang satunya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu," ucap Sasuke ikut-ikutan berwajah kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membawa Sakura begitu saja,"

"Cih, aku tidak butuh ijinmu,"

Mereka pun saling menarik-narik lengan Sakura dan Sakura sedikit kesal dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ahk! Cukup! Jangan tarik-tarik aku!" ucap Sakura dan menarik kedua lengannya dari mereka.

"Maaf, Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit,"

"Biar aku mengantarmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya,"

"Apa kau bilang, aku tidak mendengarkannya,"

"Ya ampun, sudah-sudah, aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucap Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Dan setelah itu...

"Ini semua salahmu, padahal aku masih kangen berbicara dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil meminum teh dalam kemasan kaleng.

"Itu salahmu," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Apa! Jelas-jelas itu salahmu yang langsung menarik Sakura begitu saja,"

"Memangnya apa hubungan kalian?"

"Aku dan Sakura sudah saling kenall sejak kecil, kau harus tahu itu,"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruto, dan detik berikutnya Sasuke menjadi penasaran.

"Kalian sudah bertemu sejak kecil?" ucap Sasuke perlahan agar Naruto mau melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Iya, aku dan Sakura sudah bertemu saat Sakura masih kecil sekitar umur 5 tahun, orang tuanya membawa Sakura ke Konoha,"

"Lalu?"

"Saat menduduki bangku sekolahan, Sakura di bawa pergi, dan dia tidak memberitahukanku kemana perginya, setelah itu, entah mengapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat di perkuliahan, kami satu kelas, ehehehe,"

"Oh,"

"Hanya saja, aku sedikit risih dengan seseorang yang selalu mengajak Sakura pergi dari kelas,"

"Seseorang? Siapa? Seorang laki-kali atau wanita?"

"Seorang laki-laki, aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan aku tidak melihat orangnya, aku selalu tertidur saat dia datang, tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas suaranya, dan Sakura sangat senang jika berbicara dengan orang itu, dan dia berasal dari kelas lain,"

Sasuke terdiam, penyelidikannya dan dugaannya selama ini sepertinya semuanya adalah hal yang salah, Sakura yang sekarang memiliki alibi sebagai warga negara di Konoha, dan Naruto adalah saksinya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkan,"

"Uhm,"

"Kau tahu, aku sepertinya menyukai Sakura, aah..~ dia semakin cantik saja,"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memandang risih ke arah Naruto, tidak suka mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi.

"Sudah waktunya, aku duluan ya, dan jangan pernah sentuh Sakura, kau akan berurusan denganku," ucap Naruto dan segera berlari menuju ramen ichiraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kantor<strong>

Saat ini Sasuke hanya duduk bersandar di kursinya memejamkan matanya dan tangan kanannya memegang pelipisnya. Kasus ini semakin rumit dan tidak ada jalan keluarnya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? apa ada kabar terbaru," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada, entah mengapa kasus ini semakin rumit,"

"Semakin rumit?"

"Hn,"

"Ada apa?"

"Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memiliki alibi, dia punya kenalan, mereka sudah mengenal sejak umur Sakura 5 tahun, dan juga Orochimaru, dia tidak mengatakan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kaki tangannya yang masih berkeliaran bebas di Kota Konoha,"

"Ternyata seperti itu, apa kau akan menyerah dengan kasus ini?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menyelesaikannya, ngomong-ngomong, apa data pengeboman di pusat perbelanjaan itu sudag rampung?"

"Sudah, ada 3 bom yang di pasang di lantai dua, dan semua sisi kamera sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang mencurigakan menaruh benda seperti bom di sana, sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah terlatih untuk melakukan ini,"

"Mereka hanya orang biasa yang membaur dengan masyarakat," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengingat kata-kata Orochimaru saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Maksudnya?" ucap Shikamaru tidak paham dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Itu adalah kalimat yang di ucapkan Orochimaru saat aku akan meninggalkan ruangan kunjungan,"

"Hmm.., sungguh merepotkan, masyarakat di kota Konoha ini sangat banyak, mana mungkin kita mengintrogasi mereka satu persatu,"

"Itu tidak perlu, aku akan mencari dan menemukan mereka,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto calling...<strong>_

"Ada apa Naruto?" ucap Kabuto saat mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Yo, Kabuto, aku punya kabar gembira_," ucap Naruto senang.

"Kabar gembira?"

"_Yaa, aku sudah menemukan pemegang kode bom nuklir yang di pasang tuan Orochimaru di Konoha_,"

"Bagus Naruto,"

"_Dan kau tidak usah melakukan apa-apa, kau hanya perlu duduk, diam, dan melihat kejutan yang ku buat, jangan lupa sampaikan itu pada tuan Orochimaru juga,"_

Naruto menutup ponselnya, saat ini Kabuto sedang mengunjungi Orochimaru lagi.

"Sepertinya anak itu mau memberikanmu sebuah kejutan, dia menemukan orang yang tahu kode bom nuklir itu,"

"Oh, cepat juga anak itu bekerja,"

"Anak itu sangat terobsesi untuk menghancurkan kota ini, kau sangat hebat mendidiknya tuan Orochimaru,"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, dan sebaiknya kau segera hentikan signal pengubah CCTV itu, para anbu di sini cepat menyadari jika ada hal yang salah,"

"Baik-baik, uhm, satu pertanyaan buatmu tuan, bagaimana jika nantinya anak itu yang menjadi senjata bunuh dirimu?"

"Jika itu terjadi, aku sudah siap menanggungnya," ucap Orochimaru dan tersenyum di depan Kabuto.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali mengingat masa-masa di mana dia dibesarkan oleh Orochimaru, saat Naruto mulai paham segalanya, Orochimaru mulai menceritakan tentang orang tua Naruto yang mati demi menolong seluruh masyarakat di kota Konoha, dan setelahnya orang-orang itu lupa akan kedua orang tua Naruto, wajah Naruto menjadi kesal, beberapa barang di simpannya dalam tas, terlihat ada 4 buah bom, dan kali ini Naruto akan beraksi lagi di sebuah tempat yang sudah di targetkan Orochimaru, namun yang menjalankannya adalah Naruto.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah sampai di target berikutnya, rumah untuk para panti jompo. Rumah itu sangat besar dan terlihat tanaman di sekeliling rumah itu sangat terawat, Naruto dengan santai berjalan masuk ke dalam, membuka pintu perlahan dan terlihat ada seorang lansia yang sedang berada di depan pintu, Naruto terdiam dan menatap lansia wanita itu.

"Minato?" ucap wanita tua itu.

Naruto hanya terkejut, orang tua itu memanggilnya Minato, sedangkan Minato adalah ayahnya.

"Hei, teman-teman lihat siapa yang datang," ucap wanita tua itu lagi, dan tiba-tiba para lansia yang ada dalam ruangan itu berdatangan ke arah Naruto, mereka terlihat senang dan memanggil nama Minato berkali-kali.

Naruto masih terdiam, hingga seseorang datang dan menenangkan para lansia itu, namanya Shizune, dia adalah kepala dan pengurus bangunan panti jomp itu.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Shizune,

"Nona Shizune, lihat, Minato kembali," ucap wanita tua itu, dan yang lainnya kembali ribut.

"Maaf, tapi kalian salah orang dia bukan Minato," ucap Shizune mencoba membawa mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing, setelah kerumunan itu redah, Shizune kini menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa kemarin?"

"Maaf, aku hanya mampir sebentar saja ke sini, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Astaga! Kau anak Minato dan Kushina ," ucap Shizune dengan wajah begitu kaget, "Pantas saja mereka mengira kau adalah Minato," lanjut Shizune.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku datang membuat kekacauan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka yang salah paham, mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" ucap Shizune mengajak Naruto mengelilingi panti jompo yang lumayan luas ini.

"Boleh," ucap Naruto dan mengikuti Shizune.

"Apa kau tahu, bangunan ini didirkan atas perintah Minato, dulunya bangunan ini adalah laboratorium ayahmu, saat terjadi ledakan besar itu, bangunan ini jadi hancur, dan kembali di renovasi,"

Naruto masih terdiam, membuat dirinya berpikir, untuk apa mengancurkan bangunan yang ayahnya sendiri meminta untuk didirikan lagi.

"Oh iya, para lansia yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang yang selamat karena ayahmu, dan mereka tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan ayahmu,"

Saat Shizune menunjukkan sebuah ruangan, meskipun ruangannya tidak begitu luas, namun beberapa barang di dalamnya adalah barang peninggalan Minato dan Kushina.

"Mau melihat di dalamnya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, melihat berbagai catatan dan hasil penelitian ayahnya, di sebuah meja, terdapat foto Minato dan Kushina yang sedang hamil 8 bulan.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya jika mau," ucap Shizune saat melihat Naruto memegang foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat ingin memiliki foto mereka,"

"Orang-orang yang ada di sini selalu mendoakan Minato dan Kushina, mereka tidak berhenti mendoakannya, karena mereka tahu tanpa Minato dan Kushina mereka tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang ini, mungkin jika kau perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, mereka akan lebih senang lagi, uhm... satu hal lagi, mau berkunjung ke suatu tempat?" ucap Shizune kembali mengajak Naruto keluar ruangan itu dan keluar rumah panti jompo itu berjalan melewati arah belakang dan berjalan sedikit lagi ke dalam sebuah taman, di sana terlihat sepeti rumah-rumah kecil dan ada batu nisan yang besar, dua buah.

"Makam?" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa di ajak ke tempat itu.

"Ini adalah makam kedua orang tuamu,"

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa sesak di bagian dadanya, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, melihat tingkah Naruto, Shizune pamit masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Naruto mengunjungi orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu, apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukan kalian, kenapa kalian tidak bertahan dan membesarkanku,?" ucap Naruto dan dadanya semakin sakit, Naruto akhirnya terduduk dan terlihat sedih menatap makam kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah mendoakan makam kedua orangnya, Naruto kembali ke ruangan tempat benda-benda orang tuanya di simpan, Naruto sesekali mengacak-acak dan membaca beberapa catatan Minato, membuka laci dan rak-rak buku yang tertata di sana, tiba-tiba Naruto menemukan sebuah _microcip _dari dalam sebuah laci, kemudian Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil laptop mininya, memasukkan _microcip_ dan mencoba membukanya, namun gagal, _microcip_ itu terlindung oleh password, Naruto kembali berpikir mengingat apapun tentang ayahnya maupun ibunya namun sangat mustahil, saat Naruto di bawa Orochimaru, Naruto masih sangat kecil, dan masih tidak tahu apa pun, Naruto kembali mencoba dan memasukkan password.

**U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O**

Data yang ada di dalam microchip itu terbuka, saat mengklik sebuah data yang muncul, tiba-tiba sebuah video Minato dan Kushina muncul terlihat Minato begitu senang dan memperlihatkan kushina yang sedang hamil.

_Mungkin saat kau sedang melihat video ini, kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa anakku, lihat, ini ibumu, dia cantik bukan?_

_Bodoh, jangan mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh._

_Hahahah, kalau marah, Kushina sangat menakutkan._

_Minato! Kau mengucapkan hal aneh lagi!_

_Maaf-maaf, jangan marah-marah, Nanti Naruto akan menendang perutmu lagi._

_Uhk, dasar, anakku kalau sudah besar jangan seperti ayahmu yaa, dia itu pemalas, susah di atur dan hanya mau makan ramen saja._

_Heee, kenapa malah menjelek-jelekkanku._

_Biarkan saja._

_Eh, sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi, oh ya satu pesan untukmu anakku, jadilah orang yang bisa ayah banggakan, pilihlah jalanmu sendiri namun jangan sampai langkah yang kau ambil salah, ayah dan ibu percaya padamu._

_Sampai jumpa Naruto, ibu menyayangimu._

Video itu berakhir dengan senyuman terakhir dari Minato dan Kushina, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah meneteskan air mata, merasa sangat rindu dengan mereka, rindu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka.

Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan menuju pintu keluar rumah panti jompo itu, saat akan keluar Shizune memanggil Naruto.

"Apa sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, terima kasih untuk hari ini, oh ya mereka juga ingin ngucapkan sesuatu," ucap Shizune dan kembali Naruto di kerumuni oleh para lansia.

"Ternyata kau adalah anak Minato,"

"Mirip sekali,"

"Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih,"

"Oh iya, datanglah bulan depan lagi, tepatnya tanggal 9 september, itu adalah tanggal kematian orang tuamu, kami melakukan beberapa acara untuk mengenang ayah dan ibumu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi, terima kasih semuanya, ayah dan ibuku juga pasti sangat senang mendengarnya,"

Naruto pamit kepada semuanya dan kembali ke jalan dengan motornya, Naruto membatalkan rencananya hari ini, Orochimaru salah dalam menargetkan tempat pengeboman, namun Naruto kembali di buat bingung, untuk apa Orochimaru ingin menghancurkan tempat itu. Naruto memikirkan kembali semua kata-kata Orochimaru padanya, Naruto merasa ada kebohongan yang di simpan Orochimaru, Naruto memiliki bukti orang-orang Konoha tidak pernah melupakan orang tuanya.

Saat melewati sebuah jalanan, ternyata sedang ada pemeriksaan, Naruto yang sadar dengan isi tasnya berbalik dan melewati jalan yang lain, saat di depan jalan lain, masih terdapat periksaan, Naruto memutar lagi, dan kali ini masih tetap sama, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan memikirkan jalan lain, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Naruto berbalik dan mendapati orang itu adalah Sasuke, Naruto membuka helemnya dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke,"

"Ternyata kau, ada apa berhenti di sini?"

"Sedang berpikir,"

"Berpikir?"

"Hahahah, Aku lupa arah,"

"Hn, Lewatlah di sebelah sana,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke," ucap Naruto memakai helemnya kembali dan segera melajukan motornya menuju jalur yang di tunjukkan Sasuke, jalur itu aman dari pemeriksaan, hampir saja Naruto ketahuan kalau dia adalah kaki tangan Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade, saat ini Tsunade memanggilnya, Sakura mengetuk perlahan dan pintu ruangan Tsunade bergeser, Sakura berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Tsunade.<p>

"Ada apa Nona Tsunade?"

"Sepertinya cara seperti itu sangat sulit, mungkin jika kau bersama Sasuke kau akan mengingatnya,"

"Maksud nona Tsunade?"

"Saat kau bersama Sasuke kau cepat mengingat orang yang memberikan kode itu, mungkin jika terus bersama Sasuke kau akan mengingat semuanya,"

"Hoo, tentang kejadian, itu, uhm... itu terjadi begitu saja,"

"Sepertinya Sasuke bisa menjadi pemicumu,"

"Tapi nona Tsunade, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke, aku merasa asing jika di dekatnya,"

"Kau mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya, dan..., maaf, aku tidak akan membocorkan keadaan yang sebenarnya, bisakah kau menyelesaikan misi ini, dan kau bebas memilih, di non-aktifkan atau kau memilih kehidupanmu yang sekarang,"

"Uhm, aku paham nona Tsunade, misi ini akan segera aku lakukan, dan aku harap, aku segera mengingat kode itu,"

"Ambillah cuti, aku menginjinkanmu pergi untuk sementara waktu, atau sebaiknya kau membantu Kakashi, itu akan lebih baik, karena kau akan selalu bersama Sasuke,"

"Baik nona Tsunade,"

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang sedikit dingin, Udara di Konoha mulai mendingin, sepertinya sekarang adalah awal memasuki musim dingin, Sasuke yang masih terbaring di kasurnya menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke mencari ponselnya di bawah bantal dan menyalakan layarnya, pukul 09:30, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan telat bangun, dengan malasnya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap, keluar dari kamar dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk yang di kalungkan di leher, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan di minum setengah, Sasuke melirik ke arah meja makan, sudah tersedia sarapan pagi, dalam pikiran Sasuke, <em>tumben prof. Kakashi membuat sarapan dengan dirinya yang sangat sibuk begitu<em>, Sasuke berjalan keluar dapur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang akan masuk ke dapur, Sasuke dan orang itu mundur perlahan kembelakan, Sasuke menatap orang yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura yang sadar dengan tampilan Sasuke didepannya langsung membuang mukanya dan terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Ma-maaf,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Da-dari pada kau tanya itu, pakai dulu pakaianmu!" ucap Sakura berlari ke arah ruangan Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba pergi, Sasuke masih tidak menyadari dengan penampilannya sekarang yang hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa adanya atasan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap, saat ini dia sedang berada di meja makan, sarapan bersama Kakashi dan Sakura, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja sarapan,"

"..." Sasuke menatp tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"Dia akan tinggal beberapa minggu untuk membantuku," ucap Kakashi dan terus melahap sarapannya.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit suram, kasus yang sejak awal di seledikinya belum ada titik terang sama sekali, malah yang ada semakin rumit dan membuat Sasuke sakit kepala, di kamar, Sasuke hanya duduk dan termenung di depan laptopnya, bosan dengan keadaannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan penelitian Kakashi.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau masuk ke sini," ucap Kakashi masih sibuk dengan _keyboard_nya dan sesekali menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bosan di kamar,"

"Uhm, apa kau tidak mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Kakashi, dan tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi tambah suram.

"Tentu saja bukan denganku, maksudku jalan-jalan dengan Sakura," ucap Kakashi menghilangkan pikiran aneh di kepala Sasuke.

"Aku malas pergi dengan dia,"

"Kenapa? Dia juga sedang lagi kosong, jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi jalan-jalan,"

"Dia terlalu cerewet,"

"Oh, terserah kau saja,"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Mau kemana?" ucap Sakura dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendatangi kamar Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar, Sakura hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke yang tidak mau banyak bicara langsung berjalan keluar.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sedikit kesal dengannya, Sasuke seenaknya saja mengajaknya keluar dan sampai sekarang pun Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya 'mau kemana?'

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Sakura dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, Sasuke kadang tidak ingin mengucapkan keinginannya secara langsung dan tipenya yang sedikit egois ingin orang di sekitarnya paham dengan maksudnya, namun Sakura yang kurang peka malah sebaliknya tidak peduli dengannya, merasa Sakura semakin jauh, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan menahan Sakura dengan memegang lengan Sakura.

"Kita pergi ke tempat yang kau suka, terserah kemana saja," ucap Sasuke namun dengan wajah cueknya dan enggan menatap Sakura.

"Ke tempat yang aku suka, uhmm..., baiklah," ucap Sakura dan terlihat ceria.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu dan menentukan mereka mau kemana, Sasuke yang merasa ini lebih baik dari pada di kamarnya berjalan dengan santai dan mengikuti Sakura.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi, cafe es cream, Sakura memesan es cream sedang Sasuke hanya memesan jus.

"Kau tidak mau es cream?"

"Tidak,"

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak mau,"

"Hee, cobalah sedikit,"

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke,"

"A...," Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapnya karena satu sendok es cream sudah masuk ke mulutnya, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal, dia di kerjain Sakura.

"Enakkan?"

"..."

"Dasar, padahal itu enak,"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan ke tengah kota, terlihat begitu ramai, mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah dan menemukan penjual-penjual yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, di situ terlihat begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan para penjual yang sibuk menawarkan barang-barang mereka.

Sakura terlihat begitu senang dan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pun hatinya sedikit menjadi tenang, Sasuke merasa sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan Haruno Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memeluknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau hampir di tabrak, bodoh," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang saking senangnya jalan-jalan tanpa sadar ada kendaraan bermotor yang melaju dengan cepat dan hampir menabraknya, untung saja Sasuke langsung menariknya, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

Sepanjang hari mereka habiskan dengan jalan-jalan bersama, melihat-lihat toko-toko dan mencicipi beberapa kue dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengerjai Sasuke dengan menyuapi Sasuke kue yang sebenarnya Sasuke kurang suka, Sasuke yang tadinya kesal jadi membiarkan Sakura, melihat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu membuatnya ikut senang namun hanya perasaannya yang senang, wajahnya tetap saja terlihat dingin.

* * *

><p>Dari atas sebuah gedung, seorang laki-laki dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan rambutnya yang berwarna putih, tengah melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas gedung itu, terukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya dan...<p>

_BOOOM...!_

Satu bangunan tinggi tiba-tiba meledak dan detik itu juga rubuh, di alihkan pandangnya lagi ke arah gedung lain, dan...

_BOOOOM...!_

Kini sudah dua gedung yang meledak dan rubuh begitu saja, sementara situasi di dalam gedung itu dan di luar gedung begitu berantakan, orang-orang yang di dalam gedung itu sama sekali tidak terselamatkan, begitu juga beberapa orang yang ada di luar gedung, mereka tertimpah reruntuhan gedung-gedung tinggi.

_Laporan darurat, dua buah gedung tinggi di Konoha tiba-tiba saja meledak, sampai saat ini seluruh kepolisian, pemadan kebakaran dan ambulans sedang di arahkan ke tempat kejadian, terdapat banyak korban dan luka-luka dari kejadian ini._

Kakashi yang menonton berita itu hanya mematung dengan wajahnya yang begitu kaget.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian, terkejut melihat bangunan yang tiba-tiba hancur, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik ke sana, Sakura yang begitu penasaran ikut mempercepat larinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

uhmm...~

lumayan seru nggk, *kagak ada yg jawab*

update lagi...

mohon di review


	3. Ending

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Tragedy, Drama, Fantasy

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata kau di sini ya," ucap seseorang dengan mata birunya berjalan menghampiri laki-laki dengan rambut putih yang sejak tadi berada di atap gedung dan melihat-lihat kekacau di tempat ledakan.

"Oh, Naruto, kau menemukanku," ucap Suigetsu, nama laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Tentu saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau mudah di temukan," ucap Naruto dan berhanti melangkah.

"Hahahah, kau memang hebat Naruto,"

"Kau yang melakukannya?" ucap Naruto melirik ke arah dua gedung yang sudah hancur.

"Tebakkanmu benar," ucap Suigetsu dan bertepuk tangan.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku? Uhm..., hanya berjalan-jalan di kota ini, Kota Konoha ini sangat menarik yaa, sangat menarik untuk di hancurkan," ucap Suigetsu dengan tatapn serius dan kemudian dia hanya terdiam dan masih menatap Suigetsu.

"Oh iya, kau kan yang mengancurkan gedung di sebelah sana, padahal itu dulu targetku, gedung itu luas yaa,"

"Ya, aku yang meledakkannya,"

"Kau masih tetap hebat seperti dulu, gimana yaa kabar tuan Orochimaru sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja,"

"Apa? Curang, dari mana kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabarnya,"

"Dari kabuto, aku hanya mengobrol dengannya lewat ponsel,"

"Uhm..., aku rindu dengan tuan Orochimaru yang selalu mengawasi dan mengajarkan kita banyak hal,"

"Itu hanya masa lalu," ucap Naruto menatap ke arah lain.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak,"

"Uhm..., apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Rumah sakit besar Konoha dan Kantor penegak hukum Konoha, bagaimana, pasti sangat seru,"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, aku punya rencana sendiri,"

"Heee..., kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku, kau ini selalu saja jahat dari dulu, sekarang pun tetap jahat,"

Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan kata-kata Suigetsu, Naruto segera berjalan keluar dan menuruni tangga.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri, tapi sebelum itu, gedung yang di sana, BOM!" ucap Suigetsu dan gedung yang di tunjuknya langsung meledak dan runtuh.

* * *

><p>Hari ini kantor penegak hukum di buat sibuk, mereka masih belum menemukan orang-orang yang mencurigakan atau siapa yang menjadi pelaku dari pengeboman tiga gedung sekaligus dalam sehari. Sasuke ikut bertambah pusing, kasus yang di seledikinya belum kelar, belum lagi kejadian tiga gedung yang hancur.<p>

Neji dan Shikamaru sibuk mencari semua data CCTV di setiap tempat, Kiba dan akamaru masih ada di tempat kejadian perkara, Sai masih sibuk di lapangan untuk menanyai beberapa orang di sekitar gedung, sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk menganalisis beberapa data.

Di setiap sudut jalan polisi berjaga-jaga, bahkan sampai beberapa anbu ikut berjaga-jaga, setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang akan di periksa dan begitu juga setiap kendaraan.

Naruto yang sedang bekerja mengantarkan ramen, ikut di periksa, Naruto mengatakan isinya hanya ramen dan Naruto mempersilahkan polisi itu memeriksa dalam kotak tempat ramennya, detik berikutnya Naruto sangat terkejut dengan isi dalam kota tempat ramen itu, isinya bukan ramen melainkan sebuah bom, bom yang dulu akan Naruto pasang di rumah panti jompo namun dia membatalkan niatnya.

Segera saja para polisi yang ada di situ menangkap Naruto dan segera membawanya ke gedung penegak.

Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan saat di bawa, dan polisi masih merahasiakan penangkapan ini kepada publik, Sasuke yang mendengar kabar ada seseorang yang di tangkap karena membawa semua bom, langsung berlari ke arah ruangan penahanan. Sasuke begitu kaget dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam tahanan itu.

"Yo, Sasuke, apa kabar?" ucap Naruto, menyapa Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa-apaan ini, kau? Apa benar kau yang melakukan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak melakukannya,"

"Tapi kenapa mereka menemukan bom di dalam kotak tempat ramenmu,"

"Ada yang sengaja menjebakku,"

"Meskipun kau ucapkan begitu mereka tidak akan mempercayaimu, data membuktikan hanya ada sidik jarimu yang ada di bom itu,"

"Uhm..., terserah kau saja, kau bebas memilih, bersalah atau tidak, datanglah ke panti jompo yang ada di pinggir kota Konoha, kau akan tahu segalanya," ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang serius, "Oh ya, jangan lupa, sampaikan salam ku pada Sakura, dan katakan aku menyukainya," lanjutnya dan nyengir-nyengir.

"Lakukan saja sendiri," ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang pergi bersama Shikamaru, beberapa jam sudah sampai di tempat yang di katakan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikmaru turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk, di depan pintu terlihat Shizune yang mengajak mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu yang ada di dalam gedung itu, Shizune kemudian memanggil salah seorang kakek yang ada di panti jompo itu.

"Namaku Sarutobi, ada apa kalian memanggilku," ucap Sarutobi, dia adalah mantan pemimpin di kota Konoha.

"Apa anda mengenal dia?" ucap Sasuke dan menunjukkan foto Naruto.

"Oh, anak itu," ucap Sarutobi dan mengisap cerutunya, menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu saat Konoha masih ada di bawah kepimpinanku, ada seorang anak yang bernama Minato, tidak lama anak itu tumbuh besar dan aku mempersiapkannya untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya, dia begitu pintar, rajin, dan sikapnya yang jujur, tekun dan seluruh masyarakat di Konoha menyukainya, dia mencoba melakukan sebuah penelitian bersama istrinya Kushina, mencoba menciptakan sebuah bom nuklir untuk pertahan Konoha, karena pada saat itu Konoha di incar oleh berbagai negera besar karena kekayaan alamnya yang melimpah dan masyarakatnya yang begitu makmur, namun saat penelitian itu terjadi sebuah kesalahan, nuklir itu tidak bisa di kontrol oleh mereka dan akhirnya ledakan besar terjadi di tempat ini, meskipun itu hanya sebuah bom kecil, namun nampaknya merusak seluruh tanaman dan pada waktu itu pun sumber air tercemar, beberapa orang menyalahkan Minato dan ada juga yang bersyukur karena Minato bersama istrinya mengobarkan diri mereka, seluruh warga yang ada di sekitar sini di evakuasi oleh Minato ke tempat dimana nuklir itu tidak akan mengenai mereka. Namun harus ada orang yang menahan dan mengontrol tempat itu, uhm..," Sarutobi mengisap kembali cerutunya dan menghembuskan asap, Sarutobi kembali bercerita, "Saat itu juga, Minato meminta Orochimaru yang merupakan anak didiknya untuk menjaga Naruto anakknya yang saat itu masih bayi, setelah kejadian itu Orochimaru membawa pergi Naruto dari Konoha, aku mendengar beberapa kabar dari mata-mata terpercayaku, kalau Orochimaru mendidik Naruto menjadi seorang anak yang dendam dengan Konoha, tenyata kabar itu benar, Orochimaru menjadi seorang teroris setelah dia di usir dari Akatsuki karena penelitiannya, dia mencoba mengkloning seseorang, dan kata mereka kloning itu gagal, namun Orochimaru menyembunyikan sebuah kloning yang berhasil, dan aku sangat marah padanya, dia mengkloning tubuh kakakku yang sudah mati, tobirama dan anak itu bernama Suigetsu. Naruto dan Suigetsu adalah kaki tangan Orochimaru, kedua anak itu di manipulasi oleh Orochimaru, membuat seakan-akan kota Konoha ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang sangat kejam dan tidak memilik belas kasihan, padahal itu berbanding terbalik dengan hal yang sebenarnya," Sarutobi terdiam sejenak.

Sasuke dan Shikmaru mendengar semua hal yang di ceritakan Sarutobi hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget dan yang ada di kepala Sasuke, semua teka-teki yang ingin di selesaikannya terjawab sudah.

"Kenapa anda tidak menceritakan semua hal ini dari awal?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Mereka berdua sangat membaur dengan masyarakat yang ada di Konoha, aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari sini, mereka akan menemukanku, namun Naruto sudah bertemu denganku, dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, sepertinya dia berencana menghancurkan tempat ini atas target Orochimaru karena aku berada di sini, tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya,"

Sasuke baru tersadar dengan kalimat Kakek Sarutobi, Kata kunci dari Orochimaru 'Mereka hanya orang biasa yang membaur dengan masyarakat' Sasuke akhirnya paham dengan maksud Orochimaru, pantas saja selama ini dia sudah bertemu dengan para tersangka namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, Suigetsu, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah bertemu dengannya di sebuah tempat atau tanpa sengaja, akhirnya kasus yang di selidiki Sasuke mulai mendapatkan sedikit titik terang, tinggal masalah gadis itu, Sasuke merasa gadis itu ada hubungannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan tahanan sementara, Naruto hanya duduk terdiam, selama Naruto masih di proses, dia belum di bawa ke tempat tahanan yang sama dengan Orochimaru, Naruto masih merasa kesal, dia sudah tahu kalau Suigetsu akan melakukan hal ini padanya, tiba-tiba Naruto baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"SIAPA SAJA! HUBUNGI SASUKE SEGERA!" teriak Naruto dari dalam ruangan tahanan, CCTV yang ada di ruangan itu dan tersambung langsung ke ruangan Yamato, Yamato bergegas menuju ruangan Naruto di tahan.

"Ada apa?" ucap Yamato.

"Bangunan yang di datangi Sasuke akan segera meledak,"

"Apa! Neji, segera sambungkan dengan ponsel Sasuke dan kirim devisi pengamanan"

"Baik pak," ucap Neji dan segera menyambungkan komputernya dengan ponsel Sasuke, selain itu, Neji mencari letak Sasuke dan segera mengirim datanya ke devisi pengamanan.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau bangunan itu akan meledak, apa kau punya kaki tangan?" ucap Yamato.

"Bukan, dia sama sepertiku, dia akan menyelesaikan target dari tuan Orochimaru,"

"Target katamu?"

"Iya, aku tidak jadi menghancurkan bangunan itu, dan sepertinya Suigetsu menyadarinya,"

"Suigetsu? Apa dia kaki tangan Orochimaru?"

"Iya, dan aku menyadari adanya kesalahan dari apa yang di ajarkan Orochimaru, Konoha tidak seharusnya di hancurkan," ucap Naruto dan tatapannya seakan-akan sedih dengan keadaannya.

Yamato hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto, Yamato menyadari sesuatu, Naruto mirip dengan Minato, "_Sepertinya dia anak Minato,"_ ucap Yamato dalam hati.

"_Halo? Ada apa Neji?"_

"Sasuke cepat selamatkan semua orang-orang yang ada di bangunan itu! Pergilah ke tempat persembunyian di bawah tanah, pintunya tepat berada di ruang tamu! Bangunan itu akan di ledakkan" ucap Naruto.

"_Apa! Baiklah,"_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan Neji segera memberi kabar ke Yamato tentang pasukan devisi pengamanan sudah menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku ingin dengar semua kesaksianmu," ucap Yamato, membiarkan Naruto keluar dari ruangan tahanan sementara.

.

.

.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau semakin lemah saja, Naruto," ucap Suigetsu saat berada di depan gerbang panti jompo Konoha.

Suigetsu datang dengan membawa empat buah bom, dengan santainya Suigetsu berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman gedung itu, berjalan menuju tiap sisi dindingnya dan memasang satu buah bom, gedung itu tidak di fasilitasi dengan kamera CCTV dan pengawasnya pun hanya Shizune, sebenarnya ada dua anbu yang berjaga-jaga, namun mereka masih berada di daerah gedung yang di hancurkan kemarin.

"Setelah memasang ini, dan BOOM!, selesailah tugasku di sini," ucap Suigetsu dan berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu, setelah berada sangat jauh dari bangunan itu, dan...

_BOOOOM...!_

Seluruh bom yang di pasangan Suigetsu meledak bersamaan mengakibatkan bangunan itu hancur dan kobaran api menyelimuti banguan itu.

"Target selanjutnya, rumah sakit besar Konoha," ucap Suigetsu yang sudah berjalan jauh dengan menggunakan mobil menuju kota.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru ! jawab kami!" ucap Neji yang masih terus menghubungi mereka.

Saat itu semua devisi yang ada sedang berkumpul di ruangan tempat informasi, Neji masih belum bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan Shikamaru, devisi pengamanan masih berada di jalan dan 30 menit lagi mereka akan sampai.

Naruto masih belum tenang, di bangunan panti jompo itu ada orang-orang yang masih mengingat kedua orang tua. Yamato masih bersabar menunggu kabar Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua masih juga belum bisa di hubungi.

"_Tanganku sepertinya sedikit terkilir," _terdengar sebuah suara dari alat komunikasi Neji.

"Shikamaru? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap Yamato.

"_Yaa, kami baik-baik saja, kami melaporkan tidak ada korban dan semua selamat, hanya saja ruangan ini sedikit sempit," _ucap Shikamaru.

"_Kami masih ada di ruangan bawah tanah, kabari ke devisi pengamanan, kami tepat berada di ruangan tengah," _ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian bersabarlah dulu, mereka akan segera mengeluarkan kalian,"

Setelah pengeboman itu dan pasukan devisi pengamanan yang sudah sampai di tempat kejadian, segera memadamkan api bersama dengan pemadam yang mereka bawa dan juga beberapa anbu pun ikut membantu, beberapa menit kemudian mereka segera mengangkat bongkahan batu dari reruntuhan bangunan itu, sekitar satu jam kemudian seluruh penghuni yang ada di bangunan yang di bom tadi di keluarkan satu persatu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menggendong beberapa lansia yang memang mereka hanya bisa berada di tempat tidur, beberapa ambulans sudah siap mengangkut mereka.

"15 menit dan 30 orang yang harus di selamatkan, sepertinya tenagaku terkuras abis," ucap Shikamaru.

"Uhm, untung saja kita sempat, kita harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto,"

"Iya, anak itu sepertinya sudah bosan menjadi teroris,"

"Atau dia sudah sadar akan tujuannya berada Konoha,"

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 21 : 59<strong>

Sakura terlihat khawatir berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumah Kakashi, berita kejadian di panti jompo itu sangat cepat tersebar, Sakura berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap lurus ke depan, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam menurunkan seseorang, kemudian mobil itu melaju pergi dan orang yang turun tadi berjalan perlahan menuju Sakura, beberapa langkah dan dia berhenti, menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir, tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata, Sakura benar-benar khawatir dan takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget tiba-tiba di peluk hanya terdiam, Sasuke merasakan kalau Sakura sedang gemetaran, sepertinya dia takut akan sesuatu yang menimpahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Maaf sudah memikirkan hal yang macam-macam," ucap sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu," lanjut Sakura dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Hn, aku lapar, bisa masakkan sesuatu,"

"Tentu,"

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan Yamato, tanpa mengetuk dan menunggu di persilahkan masuk, Sasuke masuk begitu saja, di dalam ruangan itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk santi dan berbicara dengan Yamato.<p>

"Ada apa Sasuke? seperti biasa kau akan masuk secara paksa seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya ingin anda membebaskan Naruto dan membiarkannya membantu kami dalam penangkapan Suigetsu," ucap Sasuke begitu saja.

"Uhm…, seperti itu yaa," Yamato masih berpikir, sedang Naruto masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Yamato.

"Apa anda menyetujuinya?"

"Mau gimana lagi, hanya Naruto yang bisa menemukan Suigetsu, baiklah, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menangkap Suigetsu, hidup atau mati," ucap Yamato.

Sasuke dan Naruto pamit dan bergegas menuju ruangan Sasuke, sesampainya di sana, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan kiba sudah bersiap menunggu mereka.

Naruto memberitahukan kepada mereka target selanjutnya Suigetsu, gedung rumah sakit konoha, mereka segera bersiap-siap menuju rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Suigetsu sudah berada tepat di gedung rumah sakit, berjalan masuk, beberapa orang juga berjalan masuk dan ada yang keluar, suasana di rumah sakit itu begitu tenang meskipun banyak orang yang sibuk ke sana kemari untuk menolong beberapa orang yang sedang dalam keadaan sakit, berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri ruang informasi, Suigetsu berbicara dengn seorang wanita yang sedang berjaga di tempat infomasi itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan nona Sakura, apa kau bisa memanggilnya?" ucap Suigetsu dengan ramah.

"Sakura, baiklah, maaf, dengan siapa?"

"Katakan saja dari Naruto,"

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan, silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu,"

"Terima kasih, oh iya, toiletnya di sebelah mana?"

"Dari ruang tunggu belok kiri terus lurus saja,"

Suigetsu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dengan membawa tas ranselnya yang berisi tiga buah bom.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya dan membawa beberapa dokumen kesehatan pasiennya yang di rawatnya, sesampainya di ruangan, telpon yang ada di mejanya berdering, Sakura mengangkatnya dan hanya mendengarkannya, terlihat senyum di wajah Sakura, segera saja Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

Di ruang tunggu, Sakura masih penasaran Naruto berada di mana, di liriknya kesana kemari, dan tidak terliat Naruto, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak di kenalnya sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu, Sakura masih menunggu dan Naruto tidak juga terlihat.

"Selamat siang nona Sakura,"

Merasa ada orang yang sedang memanggilnya, Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengenalku yaa, padahal Naruto selalu menceritakanmu,"

"Naruto?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Suigetsu, sahabat Naruto, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil,"

"Salam kenal, teman Naruto ya, eh, Naruto tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi, maaf aku memanggilmu dengan menyebutkan Naruto, aku pikir kalau dengan namaku, kau tidak akan datang,"

"Oh, iya, tidak apa-apa, aku senang juga bisa mengenal dengan teman Naruto, padahal aku pikir Naruto itu selalu sendirian sejak kecil,"

"Aku bertemu dengan Naruto setelah dia di pindahkan dari Konoha, oh iya, bisa minta waktumu sebentar, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu,"

"Uhm, bagaimana yaa,"

"Sebentar saja, mungkin sekitar 30 menit saja,"

"Baiklah, hanya 30 menit ya,"

"Terima kasih,"

Suigetsu dan Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, Suigetsu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, Sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba, Suigetsu membius Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di beri obat bius dengan kadar yang tinggi, dalam hitungan detik Sakura tidak sadar diri, Suigetsu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit Konoha, sedangkan Neji masih berada di ruangan devisi penegak mencoba mencari berbagai informasi tentang Suigetsu.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade sedangkan Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba berpencar mencari bom yang sudah di pasang Suigetsu.

"Permisi nona Tsunade,"

"Aku sudah membaca pesanmu, jadi? Apa aku harus mengaktifkan pertahanan gedung rumah sakit ini sekarang?"

"Iya, dan cobalah tidak membuat panik orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung ini,"

"Ahk, itu gampang,"

Tsunade segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di ruangan Tsunade, Sasuke di minta untuk mengikutinya, Tsunade membuka pintu itu dan terlihat ruangan yang tidak begitu luas, namun terdapat beberapa layar dan semacam kabel-kabel yang entah terhubung kemana saja, Tsunade berjalan menuju sebuah kursi dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke sebuah mic yang ada di meja itu, sepertinya layar yang terpapang itu adalah ruangan kendali dan CCTV.

"_Hari ini akan di akan simulasi gempa, dan untuk semua pengunjung berhadap menunggu di ruangan tunggu, sedang para pasien harap tetap berada di ruangan masing, para perawat akan menemani kalian,"_ ucap Tsunade, "Bagaimana? Gampang kan," ucap Tsunade kepada Sasuke.

Beberapa pengunjung yang ada di rumah sakit berjalan sesuai perintah para perawat dan petugas yang ada di situ, sedangkan para pasien tetap dengan tenang di dalam ruangannya, masing-masing kamar pasien sudah di temani dengan seorang perawat.

"Apa simulasi gempang ini akan lama?" ucap seorang kakek-kakek kepada seorang perawat yang menemaninya.

"Tidak akan lama, anda silahkan menunggu dengan sabar," ucap perawat itu dengan ramah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua sudah terkendali, para pengunjung dan pasien sudah pada posisi mereka, sedang para perawat dan penjaga yang sudah tahu sejak awal keadaan darurat ini tetap waspada dan berjaga-jaga.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah mencari keseluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit itu, meskipun sedikit sulit dengan ruangan yang terlalu banyak dan rumah sakit itu cukup besar, dan mencapai 10 lantai. Mereka mencari ke tiap ruangan, sedangkan Tsunade sedang mencari melalui CCTV yang sudah di pasang di berbagai sudut rumah sakit ini.

"Ketemu," ucap Tsunade, semua bom itu di pasang di lantai dasar, sepertinya Suigetsu ingin menghancurkan bom itu dari dasar, "Dasar anak ingusan itu, berani sekali ingin menghancurkan gedungku, dia pikir gedung ini akan hancur semudah itu," Tsunade segera menekan tombol darurat.

Seluruh dinding yang ada di rumah sakit itu tiba-tiba bergoyang dan di lapisi dengan dinding yang bewarna perak kehitaman, dinding itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat keras dan kuat, gedung rumah sakit ini sudah berdiri bertahun-tahun dan selama Tsunade yang memegang kedudukan sebagai kepala rumah sakit, gedung itu di renovasi berkali-kali dan akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan kota Suna dengan menggunakan bahan dinding pelapis yang tahan dari senjata tajam bahkan dengan bom sekalipun.

Sasuke yang melihat seluruh gedung berubah hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke segera menghubungi Naruto, untuk segera menjinakkan bomnya.

Naruto bergegas berlari menuju lantai dasar, meskipun seluruh dinding seperti terisolasi dengan dinding berwarna perak kehitaman itu, namun Tsunade memudah Naruto untuk melewati beberapa pintu darurat yang sudah di arahkan Tsunade.

Suasana di kamar pasien dan ruang pengunjung sangat tenang, pasien lebih memilih berbaring di kasurnya, sedang para pengunjung saling bercerita dengan pengunjung yang lain, mereka sangat tenang tanpa sadar dengan keadaan darurat di luar ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Naruto sampai ke bom yang pertama, waktunya masih tidak jalan, Naruto yang sudah sejak lama bersama Suigetsu paham dengan tipe bom yang di pasang oleh Suigetsu, Naruto membuka tas pinggangnya dan mengambil beberapa pemotong kabel, dengan hati-hati Naruto menjinakkan bom itu, beberapa menit kemudian dua bom sudah berhasil di jinakkan, bom berikutnya, namun Naruto berhenti dan tidak melanjutkannya, Naruto malah berlari ke arah sebaliknya, menjauh dari arah tempat bom itu.

_DUUUUAAARRR...! _

Untung saja dinding tempat Naruto berlindung sangat kuat dan tahan dengan ledakan, meskipun hanya satu bom, ledakannya membuat banguan rumah sakit itu sedikit bergetar, orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, terdiam sejenak dan mereka benar-benar merasakan getaran yang terjadi, kemudian para petugas dan perawat menguncap simulasi sedang di mulai.

Sasuke yang melihat ledakan dari arah layar CCTV begitu kaget dan masih menunggu kabar Naruto, ledakan itu menimbulkan banyak asap dan Naruto masih belum terlihat.

"Tenang saja, dia akan selamat," ucap Tsunade.

"Hn,"

"Ledakannya lumayan besar, padahalnya hanya sebuah bom, anak itu benar-benar hebat dalam membuat bom, namun hanya hal yang bodoh jika dia ingin menghancurkan gedung ini," ucap Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan sudah kembali normal dan sistem darurat rumah sakit sudah di hentikan Tsunade, para pasien, pengunjung, perawat, dan petugas rumah sakit mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba masih berada di dalam ruangan Tsunade, membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Oh iya, aku tidak melihat Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Sakura? uhm..., sepertinya dia sedang memeriksa,"

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit berat akibat efek obat bius dengan dosisi yang terlalu tinggi di hirupnya, ruangan itu begitu sepi, yang terlihat dari ruangan itu hanya sebuah layar yang besar, beberapa tombol yang ada di mejanya dan terlihat seperti <em>keyboard, <em>di sampingnya tertulis, _system nuchlear,_ Sakura mengucapkan dua kata itu dalam hatinya dan merasa tidak asing dengan dua kata itu, Sakura mencoba berdiri, namun ternyata kedua tangannya di ikat, Sakura merasa seperti berada di ruangan bawah tanah, Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak dan mencoba dengan keras membuka ikatan di tangannya meskipun sampai membuat kedua pergelangannya lecet, Sakura terus mencobanya hingga tiba-tiba saja sakit kepalanya menyerang kembali, sangat sakit, hingga Sakura merasa ingin berteriak sekerasnya namun Sakura mencoba menahannya, dan akhirnya sakura menumbangkan dirinya ke lantai, Sakura merasa tidak tahan dengan sakit kepalanya, Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan sakit kepalanya dan masih berusaha membuka ikatan di pergelangannya.

Sekilas terlintas dalam penglihatan Sakura, sebuah bandara yang hancur, diri sedang berlari bersama seseorang, Sakura membuka matanya, dan menutupnya kembali mencoba mengingat bayang-bayang yang selalu terlihat di pikirannya, mencoba mengingat tentang hal yang selama ini membuatnya seperti lupa akan hal yang penting, hal penting dan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat kembali bertemu seseorang yang seakarat di hadapannya, orang itu tertimpah bangunan, kemudian orang itu meminta Sakura mendekat dan orang itu berbisik, Sakura terkejut dan orang itu tersenyum.

_Ingatlah baik-baik pesan itu, itu adalah..._

"Kode mematikan sistem bom nuklir," ucap Sakura perlahan, sakit kepalanya menghilang dan Sakura akhirnya mengingat semua, mengingat siapa dirinya, untuk apa dia di hidupkan kembali, dan siapa orang yang selama ini dia harus lupakan, Sakura mengingatnya, membuat Sakura menteskan air matanya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya perlahan. Sakura mengingat orang yang membawanya lari selama dalam kejadian itu.

Ikatan di pergelangan Sakura melonggar, membuatnya dengan mudah membuka ikatan di tangannya, Sakura segera bergegas ke pusat sistem kendali yang ada di situ, mengetik beberapa data dan akhirnya masuk ke sistem nuklir.

**Aktifkan Nuklir?**

**Matikan Nuklir?**

Dengan cepatnya Sakura menekan data 'matikan nuklir' muncullah beberapa kolom, 'kode nuklir', Sakura mengetik semua kode yang di ingatnya dan memasukkannya dalam kolom itu, setelah kode yang Sakura masukkan terbaca, sistem nuklir mengkonfirmasi ke semua bom nuklir yang di pasang di bawah tanah kota Konoha yang berjumlah 10 buah bom nuklir, sangat pantas jika ingin menghancurkan kota besar itu.

Sistem nuklir yang sudah mengkonfirmasi untuk di matikan, segera memasukkan sebuah virus ke seluruh bom nuklir secara otomatis dan membuat nuklir itu tidak bisa meledak dan di gunakan kembali selama-lamanya.

**Konfirmasi berhasil**

**Sistem nuklir berhasil di matikan **

Membaca data yang muncul di layar besar yang ada di hadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura menjadi lengah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!"

Dengan marahnya Suigetsu memukul wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura terjatuh, tidak sampai di situ saja, Suigetsu mendatangi Sakura, menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa dan memukul perut Sakura dengan keras, pukulan yang di terima Sakura cukup membuatnya serasa ingin mati saja, Sakura merontah-rontah kesakitan dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir, di sudut bibirnya sudah terlihat robek dan berdarah. Sakura masih tidak bisa bangun dan memegang perutnya.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA, DASAR GADIS BODOH. APA KAU MAU MATI, HA!" ucap Suigetsu menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar, Suigetsu benar-benar marah.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Saat itu Suigetsu yang sedang berdiri di atas gedung mengawasi hasil kerjanya, namun hal itu sangat mustahil, membuatnya hanya merasa kesal, bom yang di pasang di rumah sakit Konoha, tidak ada artinya apa-apa, dan juga bom yang lebih awal di pasang di kantor penegak hukum di Konoha sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya, ternyata dua bom yang di pasanganya sudah di temukan Naruto dan sudah di jinakkan sebelum Naruto dan yang lainnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha, gedung tempat Suigetsu berdiri dulunya adalah sebuah pabrik senjata dan sudah tidak di tinggali beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan di dalam gedung itu, lebih tepatnya lantai dasarnya, adalah tempat kendali bom nuklir yang di pasang Orochimaru, namun semua yang di rencakannya sia-sia.

Gadis berambut softpink yang tergeletak di lantai sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Suigetsu, Sakura masih menangis dan menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya, Suigetsu yang masih marah dengan yang di lakukan Sakura membuatnya gelap mata, Suigetsu segera menodongkan senjata ke tubuh Sakura, dan...

_Dooorrrr...!_

Suigetsu tumbang di samping Sakura, tembakan yang tembus ke kepalanya membuat Suigetsu menghebuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju arah Sakura. wajahnya begitu khawatir melihat keadaaan Sakura, Naruto yang sudah menembak Suigetsu berjalan ke arah tubuh Suigetsu yang sudah tak bernyawa, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas panjang, meskipun kehilangan teman, Naruto tidak merasa sedih sedikit pun, Naruto merasa Suigetsu pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Sakura! bertahanlah!" ucap Sasuke, membangunkan Sakura.

"Sa-Suke, a-aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Diamlah dan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke dan langsung mengangkat Sakura dan menggedongnya di depan, "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" ucap Sasuke.

"Pergilah bersama Sakura, itu lebih penting, panggil saja, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai, mereka akan membantuku di sini,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke berjalan keluar bangunan itu, sedangkan beberapa orang berjalan masuk ke gedung itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memasukkan Sakura, dengan Segera Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flash Back -<strong>

"Minato apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucap Kushina begitu khawatir dengan percobaan nuklir mereka yang gagal.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan memeluk dengan hangat istrinya itu, Minato memberikan pilihan kepada Kushina untuk tetap hidup, namun tragisnya mereka berdua dan beberapa asisten pembantu Minato dan Kushina tewas saat tragedi ledakan nuklir di gedung penelitian Minato, Minato memberikan tanggung jawab kepada Orochimaru untuk menjaga anaknya, Uzumaki Naruto, dan dampak nuklir itu sampai ke radius beberapa meter, membuat orang-orang di sekitar ledakan itu terkena penyakit radiasi dari nuklir, bahkan hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan mati mendadak.

Meskipun hal itu di jalankan oleh Orochimaru namun semuanya mulai berubah sejak Naruto berumur 4 tahun, Orochimaru di usir dari Akatsuki. Naruto masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas, hanya menerima begitu saja apa-apa yang ceritakan Orochimaru kepadanya, termasuk kedua orang tua Naruto yang tewas.

Saat Orochimaru dan Naruto tinggal di Konoha, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut softpink, gadis itu bersama Haruno Sakura, mereka berdua mulai sering bermain bersama, saat Sakura pindah, Sakura tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto, Mendengar kabar Sakura pindah, membuat Naruto sedikit sedih, Naruto merasa kembali sendirian.

Saat berumur 5 tahun, Naruto di masukkan ke sebuah tempat pendidikan di Konoha, namun isu kedua orangnya cepat beredar dan masih di ceritakan beberapa orang yang masih merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto selalu sendiri dan di jauhi bahkan di kucilkan oleh teman-teman sebayanya, akhirnya Naruto meminta ke Orochimaru untuk segera pindah dari kota Konoha.

Orochimaru mengajak Naruto ke kota Suna dan mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota, tidak lama kemudian, Orochimaru memperkenalkan Suigetsu kepada Naruto, Saat itu Suigetsu masih sedikit pemalu, lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab meskipun Suigetsu selalu di jahili Naruto.

Saat itu...

"Apa yang kau buat Naruto?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Sebuah bom, bom ini cukup kuat jika meledak," ucap Naruto sibuk merakit sebuah bom.

"Dan kau Suigetsu?"

"Aku mencoba membuat pengendali jarak jauh, jadi bom ini bisa aku ledakkan sesukaku,"

Mereka berdua di didik Orochimaru menjadi seorang anak yang hanya patuh kepadanya dan mereka sudah sejak kecil di berikan misi untuk mengancurkan Konoha.

15 tahun kemudian, mereka bertiga terpisah, Orochimaru pergi bersama dengan Kabuto, sedang Suigetsu berkeliling-keliling kota dan pindah-pindah entah kemana, sedangkan Naruto kembali ke Konoha dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas Konoha, tanpa sengaja, Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Sakura, mereka satu fakultas dan juga satu kelas.

Selama perkuliahan, Naruto hanya tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan prof. Kakashi yang sedang mengajar, saat jam selesai pun Naruto masih tertidur.

"Apa sudah selesai?" ucap seorang cowok yang selalu masuk ke kelas Sakura, cowok itu adalah pacar Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, sejak SMA mereka sudah bersama.

"Tentu," ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"Dia?" ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk ke arah samping Sakura, terlihat seorang cowok dengan rambut blondenya tertidur pulas. Dengan membaringkan wajahnya di meja dan Sasuke tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah teman sekelas Sakura itu.

"Dia temanku sejak kecil, dan kebetulan sekali kita bertemu kembali,"

"Kau tidak membangunkannya?"

"Uhm, biarkan saja, dia memang suka begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Sakura, sebelum pulang, Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa, kemudian Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Apa? Aku tertidur lagi," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menguap dengan lebar.

.

.

.

Di bandara, seseorang sedang berjalan dalam ruangan bandara dengan wajahnya yang sedikit takut, dia adalah pelayan Orochimaru, pelayan itu tanpa sengaja mendapat kode sistem me-non-aktifkan bom nuklir yang di tanam di Kota Konoha, mendengar itu, lelaki tua itu segera mencari ruang keamanan, Orochimaru yang mengetahui tindakan pelayannya itu, langsung saja membuat keributan dengan mengendalikan pesawat yang akan mendarat dengan sistem kendali otomatis yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru, pesawat itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa di kendalikan oleh para pilot dan pesawat itu tepat mengarah ke bangunan bandara, Orochimaru memilih menghancurkan satu bandara dari pada harus membunuh satu orang dan hal itu akan mengundang banyak masalah, dengan hancurnya bandara, beberapa orang tewas, salah satunya pelayan Orochimaru dan juga tujuan awal Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Konoha di mulai, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Yamato beserta beberapa orang dari devisi penegak tim Yamato dan anbu bekerja sama menangkap Orochimaru dan memasukkannya ke tahanan khusus teroris.

**_ Ending flash back _**

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sakura di rawat, saat membuka pintunya, ruangan Sakura kosong, Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mencari Sakura di dalam ruangan itu, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak ditemukannya, kemudian Sasuke berlari ke arah ruangan Tsunade dan seperti biasa, Sasuke akan masuk seenaknya tanpa permisi.<p>

"Ada Sasuke? kau selalu saja masuk tanpa mengetuk dulu," tegur Tsunade.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya,"

"Uhm, naiklah ke lantai atap gedung ini, dia menunggumu di sana," ucap Tsunade yang masih sibuk dengan data-data yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Setelah Sasuke mendengar ucapan Tsunade, segera saja Sasuke mencari lift, masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol R, pintu liftt terbuka dan terlihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan langit senja, Sasuke berjalan keluar lift dan mencari sesosok gadis berambut softpink, beberapa meter di sebelah kiri dari lift, terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri dan memandangi langit di sore hari, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua, siapa sebenarnya aku,"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dan detik berikutnya wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius, mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke mulai penasaran, Sasuke berjalan sedikit dan menduduki sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di situ, Sakura tidak bergerak dan hanya berdiri menunggu Sasuke duduk, setelah itu...

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, salam kenal namaku, sampel 002,"

Sasuke terdiam, namun di kepalanya sudah muncul berbagai pertanyaan, Sasuke masih tetap tenang dan menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya sebuah kloning, sampel 000 dan 001 gagal dalam awal pembuatan, mungkin aku kloning kedua yang berhasil di buat, kloning yang pertama bernama Suigetsu, dia adalah kloning yang lebih dulu di buat oleh Orochimaru dan nona Tsunade sudah lama mengetahuinya, setahun yang lalu setelah kematian Haruno Sakura, nona Tsunade segera membuat kloningnya dengan menggunakan sistem rekayasa genetika, memang hal ini melanggar aturan kehidupan manusia, namun hal ini juga sangat penting untuk seluruh orang-orang yang tinggal di kota Konoha, sebelum Sakura mati, dia mengucapkan sebuah kode, namun dia tidak bertahan, dan menghebuskan napas terakhirnya saat di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha, dalam pembuatan kloning, selama setahun aku di masukkan ke dalam tabung berisi nutrisi dan dengan obat-obat yang di racik oleh nona Tsunade, tubuh kloning ini di paksa untuk tumbuh sesuai usia Haruno Sakura dan prof. Kakashi yang menanamkan semua ingatan Haruno Sakura,"

"Jika semua ingatan Haruno Sakura ada padamu, kenapa..."

"...Aku tidak mengingatmu? itu kan yang akan kau tanyakan,"

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan lagi, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Nona Tsunade dan prof. Kakashi memanipulasi ingatanku dengan menghilangkan semua ingatan tentang Uchiha Sasuke, itulah sebabnya aku masih mengingat semuanya kecuali kau, tujuan mereka agar misiku tidak berantakan dan membuatku tidak deprsi, soalnya dalam ingat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, ada ingatan dimana Haruno Sakura sebenarnya sudah mati, misiku untuk mengingat kode untuk menonaktifkan bom nuklir yang di pasang Orochimaru,"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan nyeri di bagian dadanya, meskipun wajahnya tetap tenang, namun perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Siapa yang memberimu misi, apa nona Tsunade dan prof. Kakashi?"

"Bukan, bukan mereka, mereka hanya membuatku, yang memberikan perintah dan bertanggung jawab atas misi ini adalah Yamato, kepala pimpinan penegak hukum di Konoha,"

Sasuke berdiri dan wajahnya begitu terkejut, Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan semua jawaban dari pemikirannya sejak awal mengungkapkan kasus yang sedang di selidikinya, Yamato tidak memberikannya data tentang Haruno Sakura, selama ini Yamato sengaja menghilangkan data Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja," Sasuke kembali tenang dan kembali duduk.

"Saat aku di tangkap Suigetsu, aku mengingat semuanya, kode dan juga kau, Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku akhirnya sadar, siapa aku dan apa tujuanku untuk hidup, aku tidak lain hanya sebuah boneka untuk sebuah misi dan itu tidak lebih, sebelum ke sini, aku sudah berbicara dengan nona Tsunade untuk meminta ijin menceritakan semua hal ini kepadamu, nona Tsunade memberimu pilihan….," Sakura terdiam sesaat, detik berikutnya Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya "kau bebas menentukannya, aku sampel 002 di matikan atau kau mengijinkanku untuk tetap hidup dengan menggunakan ingatan Haruno Sakura," raut wajah Sakura berubah, meskipun dirinya hanyalah sebuah boneka, tetap saja, dalam ingatannya dan semua ingatan itu membuatnya juga merasakan sakit, sakit akan takut kehilangan Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu adalah ingatan dan perasaan milik Haruno Sakura.

"Kau bebas memilih apapun," ucap Sakura dan tertunduk sedih.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan masih tetap duduk dan memperhatikan Sakura, tatapannya begitu dingin, wajah Sasuke masih tenang dan Sakura masih tetap tertunduk, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Aku, uhm, aku akan menerima apapun pilihanmu, aku..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut, Saat ini Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, Sakura bingung harus mengucapkan apalagi, rasa rindu dalam ingatan Haruno Sakura membuat sampel 002 hanya bisa terdiam, dan merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sakura masih terdiam, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, namun Sakura masih tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke tahu kalau saat ini Sakura sendiri merasa bimbang akan pilihan yang di sampaikan Tsunade.

"Kau bebas memilih, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan Sakura membulat, Sakura menutup matanya dan air matanya mengalir, Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tahu, kalau aku hanya boneka dengan ingat Haruno Sakura, namun, aku pun ingin merasakan apa itu hidup, aku ingin tetap berada di dunia ini, aku.. hiks.. aku ingin tetap bersamamu, Sasuke," tangis Sakura pecah, Sakura terus menangis dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, menutup matanya dan tersenyum, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan matanya yang basah akibat air matanya.

"Senang bisa bersamamu lagi,"

"Aku juga,"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan perlahan menutup matanya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, Sakura menutup matanya dan juga memeluk erat Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya dengan perasaannya yang begitu menyayangi Sakura.

_Aku mencintaimu Sakura..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung tahanan teroris.<strong>

Orochimaru berjalan santai dengan rantai di kedua tangannya dan kakinya, berjalan menuju ruangan kunjungan bersama dua orang anbu yang mengawal Orochimaru. Sesampainya dia ruang kunjungan, Orochimaru membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, Terukir sebuah senyum di wajah Orochimaru.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto," ucap Orochimaru berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Uhm, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku, apa kau merindukanku?"

"Hahaha, kau ini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bisa hidup sampai sekarang ini, meskipun aku ingin membalaskan dendamku, membunuhmu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi,"

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar anakku, aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan datang untuk menagih nyawaku," Orochimaru hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Maaf sudah membunuh Suigetsu, aku kan sudah bilang padamu, sejak awal aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Naruto dengan nada marah yang di paksakan.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memarahimu karena sudah menghancurkan karya ku yang sempurna, membuatku sedikit puas dengan apa yang sudah aku berikan kepadamu,"

"Mulai dari sini, aku akan mengubah apapun yang salah dariku dan bergerak sesuai kemauanku tanpa adanya paksaan dan tekanan,"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang,"

"Uhm, aku permisi dulu, dan kau akan di batasi dengan kunjungan," ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar ruangan kunjungan.

Ucapan Naruto hanya membuat Orochimaru tersenyum, paham dengan maksud Naruto, Orochimaru tidak terlalu begitu pedulinya, saat ini dia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di ruangan tahanan tanpa bertemu dengan siapapun.

"Senjata yang sudah ku buat kini berbalik menjadi senjata bunuh diriku," gumam Orochimaru saat Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Tepat tanggal kematian kedua orang tua Naruto, janji Naruto untuk mendatangi perayaan mengingat kedua orang tuanya di tepati, meskipun bangunan panti jompo sedang dalam proses pembangunan, tidak menurunkan semangat beberapa warga yang ada di situ untuk memeriahkan perayaannya, Naruto begitu senang dan mendapatkan banyak traktiran makanan.

_Ayah, Ibu, aku akan menjadi anak yang tumbuh sesuai keinginan kalian, _

_selama ini aku memang salah, dan tidak semestinya kota yang kalian cintai ini aku hancurkan_

_maaf...,_

_aku akan mengambil jalanku sendiri,_

_aku... akan merubah diriku dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat di andalkan_

_aku sangat merindukan kalian_

_semoga kalian tenang di sana_

_dari anak kalian, Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>3 tahun kemudian,<strong>

Ruangan devisi bagian penegak terlihat sedang sibuk dan dengan tambahan orang baru dalam tim Sasuke, meskipun mereka kadang sedikit cekcok tidak membuat kerja sama mereka menurun, Naruto yang mempunyai catatan kejahatan tidak jadi di hukum seperti Orochimaru, Yamato melihat adanya peluang kerja sama yang bagus antara Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat Yamato mengangkat Naruto untuk bekerja di devisi penegak.

Terkadang setelah pulang kerja, Naruto akan mengajak Sasuke untuk memakan ramen di tempatnya dulu bekerja ramen Ichiraku, meskipun tidak lagi bekerja, Naruto masih sempat mendatangi tempat itu.

Saat ini sakura sibuk bekerja dengan Tsunade, permintaan Sasuke yang di ucapkan Sakura untuk tetap hidup di kabulkan Tsunade, dan Tsunade sendiri pun merasa tidak tega untuk mematikan Sakura, sehingga Tsunade memberikan pilihan untuk mereka. Prof. Kakashi masih tetap dengan kesibukannya mengajar dan meneliti di ruangan laboratoriumnya.

Kabuto yang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengunjungi Orochimaru meninggalkan Konoha dan memulai kembali bisnisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya, saat ini sudah pukul 19:01. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya, bukan rumah Kakashi, setahun sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah membeli rumah Sendiri dan tidak lagi tinggal lagi bersama Kakashi, Sasuke berjalan masuk dan membuka sepatunya, dari arah pintu menuju ruang tamu, terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya 2 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendeknya dan matanya yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, gadis kecil itu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang mungil dan sedikit malu, Sasuke mantap gadis kecil itu, tersenyum ke arahnya dan menggerakan tangannya seperti sedang memanggil gadis kecil itu, meskipun masih dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu, gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke duduk di teras dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu memeluknya.

"Ayah," ucap gadis kecil itu dengan wajahnya yang polos namun terlihat sangat senang saat memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap anaknya itu, kemudian mengelus-ngelus perlahan puncuk kepala anak gadisnya.

"Sarada, apa ayah sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Iya," teriak Sarada dengan suara cemprengnya dari arah teras.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menggedong Sarada menuju ke arah dapur.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti melakukan kesibukannya di dapur, berjalan menghampiri suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tumben kau cepat pulang?"

"Uhm, pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku langsung pulang,"

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah siapkan makanan," ucap Sakura.

"Ibu.., Kata ayah, kita akan ke taman besok," ucap Sarada yang masih di gendong Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi anaknya.

"Kita akan akan pergi bertiga," ucap Sarada senang.

* * *

><p><strong>_END_<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**akhirnya...!**

**jujur, memikirkan judulnya berhari-hari, bingung dengan judulnya, terlalu fokus pada isi ceritanya sampai melupakan judulnya **

**semoga endingnya bagus, *berharap***

**dengan ini mohon reviewnya**

**aku tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak, silahkan di review dan aku akan membalasnya jika ada yang bertanya... XD**


End file.
